


Submit to Me

by Muffinlover246



Series: Show Me ‘Verse (And Friends) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, But not that much, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Drinking away your problems, First Time Topping, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Control, Reconciliation, Rimming, Sassy Lisa, Smut, Sub Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinlover246/pseuds/Muffinlover246
Summary: When Cas met Dean he truly thought the man was hot, but he never thought he was running the biggest underground sex club in New York.Now after four months together they couldn't be happier. But What will happen when people come into their lives and test the strength of their relationship. Will they crumble under the pressure or will they emerge stronger than ever before. Find out all of this and more in the second installation of the "Show Me" trilogy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya Guys!!  
> Thank you all for waiting almost 1 month for this story and also a huge thank you to my Beta, twowrongsmakemewrite. She is totally amazing and i don't know where i'd be without her.
> 
> (P.S If you are new here just know that you should read the previous story before reading this one just for simplicity sake)
> 
> Anywho, enjoy the second installation of the "Show Me" Trilogy!!!

Cas was kneeling on the ground with Dean's hand running rhythmically through his hair.They were both watching a documentary about bees, per Cas’ request, but with each pass of Dean’s fingers through his thick locks of hair he drew nearer and nearer to sleep. He thinks back to the first time he met Dean and never, in a millions years, would have thought that one chance meeting could lead to what they have now.

“Come up here, Angel.” Dean says, taking the hand that was once in Castiel’s sex hair to pat as the couch cushion next to him. Cas obeyed, bringing himself up on the couch beside Dean steadily. Dean brought Cas’ head down to rest on his lap, where his fingers continued their ministrations in his hair and before Cas even realizes it, he’s fallen asleep.

Cas awoke to soft kisses scattered around his chest. He opened his eyes gradually as the morning light filtered in through the window and found a pair of emerald green eyes twinkling up at him. He knows Dean must have carried him to bed last night because of how he wakes up tangled in both sheets and Dean’s long limbs.

“Mornin’ Angel.” Dean’s voice is still heavy with sleep as he says the words and Cas smiles.

“Good Morning, Dean.” Cas responds, pulling Dean up gently to seal their lips together.

They lay here for a few moments as Cas’ mind wander to think about how much his life has changed in the past 4 months. Life with Dean has been amazing, just as he thought it would be. He loves waking up with him every morning and going to bed with him every night. He loves the days when they would lounge around the house in nothing but their boxers, watching old romantic comedies. Loves the way Dean smiles at him when he catches Castiel staring. Hell, he even loves the way Dean makes a chill run up his spine each time he lets his voice drop into that register that let’s Cas know that he better do whatever Dean is saying to do for fear of being teased and tortured for an undisclosed amount of time.

Some days Cas would kneel by Dean’s side while they watched TV or while he did extra work on the weekends. Just running his hand through his hair slowly, as if the two of them had all the time in the world. Both Dean and Cas decided that it would be best not to scene during work hours, which made it all that more exhilarating for Cas. Sometimes he would playfully push Dean’s buttons just so Dean would fuck him straight through the mattress when they got home.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Dean asks innocently, propping himself up on his elbow next to Cas. peerng down at his boyfriend with a smile on his lips.

“Just about how much I love you.”

Dean smiles at Castiel’s words and places a kiss on his nose, “I love you too.”

“I wish it was Saturday,” Cas sighs, “Then we wouldn’t have to get out of bed.”

“Yeah I know but,” Dean says, moving up the bed to whisper in Castiel’s ear, “At least tomorrow is Saturday. We can screw ourselves silly all weekend.”

“I’d really like that.”

“Me too. But for now” Dean places a gentle kiss on Cas’ lips again and moves off of the bed, “We need to get to work.”

Cas groans as Dean walks into the bathroom. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and stretches before getting up and following Dean into the bathroom. They have been living together for the past four months and Cas could easily call it the best four months of his life.

~ ~ ~

They sat down at the kitchen island and ate the breakfast that Lisa prepared for them while they talk for a little bit about how Ben was doing in school, members with new fetishes joining the club. That is, until Dean was called into the club for a meeting with his security team, leaving Castiel alone to answer all phone calls in his office. If Cas didn’t need to go to the club, he tended not to during the day at least. He always found something eerie about an empty BDSM club in the middle of the day.

Dean had informed him of some calls that would be coming in but Castiel couldn’t, for the life of him, remember how to respond to the callers. He should have been listening to Dean more this morning but he let his mind get sidetracked by little fantasies he kept conjuring up in his head. But you can’t blame him when Dean was wearing his favorite shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows. His dress pants fit in just the same way they did when they just met, accentuating his hips and ass perfectly.

 _Totally_ not Castiel’s fault…

The only thing he remembers Dean saying is that he wants to make sure he is as free as possible tonight, unless an emergency comes up. It sounded important enough for Cas to remember it so he carried on with his day with that one instruction in his mind. Nothing seemed to call it into question until Sheriff Jody Mills called from Williamsburg around 3:00.

“Dean Winchester’s office, this is Castiel. How may I assist you?” Cas answers.

“Hi Castiel, my name is Jody Mills. I am a sheriff about two towns over. Is Dean there?” Jody says, sounding a bit exasperated.

“No, I’m sorry, but he was called out this morning and probably won’t be back until this early evening.”

“Aw man,” she replied, sounding disappointed.

“Maybe I could help?” Cas offers.

“Maybe,” Jody says. “We are hosting a homecoming dance for the local high school here but we can’t get enough chaperones because most of the teachers in the school have come down with a horrible flu. I was hoping Dean could come and help out, just for a few hours. He could leave by 10PM with no questions asked.”

“Well, I could have Dean call you back.” Castiel suggests.

“The dance is in a few hours and without his confirmation right now I won’t be able to authorize it.”

Cas chews on his bottom lip, contemplating how he should answer. This should technically be an emergency, for the kids at least. Cas doesn’t think he could live with himself knowing he was the reason homecoming was canceled.

Cas sighs before responding, “You can put his name down as a chaperon but if he can’t make it I’ll come myself.”

“Thank you so much, Castiel!” Jody shrieks. “I’m so happy that you are able to do this.”

“I’ll tell Dean when he gets here,” Cas says. “What time does it start?”

“If he can do his best to be there at 6:30, that would be great.”

“Okay, I’ll let him know.” Cas hangs up the phone and leans back in his chair and sighs. Hopefully Dean would consider this an emergency too, but if worse comes to worse they would be able to come home by 11:00PM the latest. So technically he’s still sort of free, right?

  
“How’s it going in here, Cassie?” Lisa says, walking into the office. She walks up to the desk and sits in the chair in front of it.

“I just off the phone with Jody Mills.”

“Oh,” Lisa says knowingly, “Sucks for those kids, but I guess understand why Dean didn’t want to go.”

“What?”

“You did tell her no, right?” Lisa is looking at him as if he has two heads before she breaks out laughing, “Wait,” Lisa says between laughter, “You’re telling me that you forgot to do the one thing that Dean asked you to do today.”  
  
While Lisa keeps laughing, Cas’ panic level is rising, “When did he say that?”

“This morning at breakfast don’t you remember?” Lisa says, “Right after I finished talking about the science fair.”

Cas thinks about the discussion they all had this morning…

_“I hope Ben wins the science fair next week.” Dean says, finishing up the last bit of food on his plate, “He deserves it.”_

_Cas wants to meet Ben someday, both Lisa and Dean have spoken highly of him and he knows the kid must be spectacular. Cas looks over at Dean and absentmindedly runs his eyes over his boyfriend’s body. He was wearing his favorite green button down that matches his eyes perfectly, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He watched the muscles moving in his arm as he drank the last of the orange juice in his cup._

_Dean is just so beautiful and Cas thinks it’s sad he will never truly understand just how beautiful he really is. Cas can’t see one thing that he doesn’t like about him. His hair is soft and makes him make the most amazing sounds when it’s pulled, his lips are so plump and soft but could become hard and demanding in a moments notice. And Cas couldn’t even start on his eyes, the brightest things he’s ever seen, they held so much life behind them, so much joy._

_“Earth to Castiel-” Dean whistles, startling Cas out of his train of thought, “You alright, there?”_

_“Yeah,” Cas blinks a couple of times, “Fine.”_

_“Did you hear a word I just said?” Dean asks, knowing full well what the answer was, “It looks like you weren’t paying attention.”_

_“Of course I was” he lied. Dean narrowed his eyes, obviously seeing through the BS that was Castiel._

_“Well then-” Dean starts but then his phone buzzes on the table, he looks at the screen quickly and then answers it. Lisa clears their plates while Dean talks to, who Castiel presumes is, Crowley. He is getting out of his chair before he hangs up the phone, “I’ve got to go,” Dean says, throwing on his jacket, “Do you want to come in with me.”_

_“You know how I feel about that place in the middle of the day.”_

_“It’s just a building Cas.” Dean presses a quick kiss on Castiel’s lips, “I’ll be back around 5:00 and don’t forget what I told you, Cas.”_

_“Yeah,” Cas says, tapping the side of his temple for emphasis “No forgetting here.”_  
_Dean smiles again and waves before leaving out the front door._  
  
“Shit.”

“Yeah,” Lisa says, smile still lingering on her face, “Shit.”

Cas picks up the phone to call Sheriff Mills back but he only gets her voicemail. Cas sighs and buries his face in his hands.

“Good luck with that, Cassie,” Lisa says as she saunters out of the office. Cas glares up at her, for both her use of the nickname she adopted from Gabriel and the lack of empathy to his situation. He is so dead.

Cas kept calling the sheriff but she never answered. It got to the point where he thought that she was actively avoiding him. As if she knew the mistake he made, and maybe she did, but it was too late for that now. The time was just after 5:00 and Dean should be home any minute now.

Just as he finishes the thought Dean walks through the door, “Hey, Cas.”

“Hello Dean,” Dean stops in his tracks and looks Cas over.

“You alright?” Dean stands in between Cas and the desk

“As of right now I am.” Cas says evasively. Dean raises an eyebrow at Cas, silently telling him to elaborate.

“Well,” Cas rubs at the back of his neck and gets up from the chair, not wanting to be underneath Dean’s gaze, “I might have lied a little bit.”

“How so?” Dean ask turning around to look at Cas

“I-um,” Cas stammers, “I didn’t really hear what you, you said this morning. At breakfast.”

“And,” Dean’s voice is different now, hard and unwavering. Cas picks up on the change in tone and swallow hard before speaking again

“And I said yes to Sheriff Mills,” Dean’s face become a mix of frustration and dread as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

“That was the one thing I told you not to do,” Dean says. He wasn’t shouting but Cas feels like he might as well be because of how disappointed he sounds.

“I’m sorry,” Cas says, but the words don’t do anything to change his expression. Dean huffs out a quick laugh that doesn’t leave a lasting smile.

“And to think,” Dean was walking towards Cas now and he was unconsciously walking backwards until he felt his back hit the wall. Dean’s eyes are cold and unforgiving as he continues to walk forward until their faces are mere inches apart. “I had such the perfect night planned for us.”

Cas wants to kiss him but he knows he is already in enough trouble as it is. Dean looks down at Castiel’s lips briefly before smiling wickedly, “Do you want to hear about it? What I had planned for tonight?”

Cas nods but Dean tilts his head in a way that says, ‘Don’t test me,’ and corrects himself by saying, “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Dean moves impossibly closer and slots his leg between Castiel’s thighs applying a light pressure to his half-hard cock. “You see, you and I have been together for almost four months now so I thought it would be interesting to mix things up a little bit, so I have been spending the week trying to figure out how on earth to do that,” Dean spoke directly into Cas’ ear, licking along the shell of it when he paused and smiled at the way Cas shivered in response, “Then I remembered our late night conversation when you told me you have never topped before and then, it hit me.” Cas regretted everything and swore to himself that he will do anything and everything Dean wants because this is a cruel fate to have to endure.

Cas begins to grind down on Dean’s thigh but Dean doesn’t seem to mind and keeps talking, “So I went to the club and took one of the plugs so I could prepare myself for you tonight. In fact,” Dean says, taking Castiel’s hands and placing them on the globes of his ass, “I have it in right now.” Cas’ eyes bulge out of his head as he processes the words. Cas shifts his hands and can feel the hard base of the plug through Dean’s pants. He presses on it lightly and hears Dean’s harsh exhalation of breath. Dean presses his chest against Castiel’s and makes his hands leave Dean’s ass. Dean shakes his head at Cas, “No time for that now, Angel.” Dean runs his hand up Castiel’s, now very hard, cock before whispering harshly in his ear, “You’d be lucky if I even let you cum tonight.”

Cas whimpers and almost starts begging right then and there but stops when Dean bites down at the base of his neck, “None of that now, you did this to yourself. Now go get cleaned up for the dance.” Dean says, backing off of Cas, “And don’t touch yourself. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

~ ~ ~

As they leave, Lisa gives Cas a smile that looks like she is holding back a laugh and all Cas can do is glare back at her. Lisa did not know the exact depth of their relationship, but she knew enough about Dean to know that they are far from vanilla.

The car ride to the school was quiet, uncomfortably quiet if Cas may add. Dean really isn’t much of a talker but there was something in the air that made Cas feel off.

“So how do you know Sheriff Mills?” Cas asks, breaking the silence. He was already in trouble with Dean so speaking out of turn really can’t do much at this point. Right?

Dean turns his head as he changes lanes and Cas thinks for a second that he isn’t going to respond but then he does.

“I met her a little while back when I first moved out here,” Dean smiles. “She pulled me over for speeding through her town. She let me go with a warning but talked to me the same way my mom would have if it were her who caught me speeding.”

“So, you became friends with her over a speeding ticket?”

“No, not like that.” Dean maneuvers the Impala with ease down a tight stretch of road, “There is another club that’s in a town over from Williamsburg so I would take the post roads through rather than the highway because the traffic was always horrible. So one day I’m driving and I see a police car pulled over and they looked like they were in some form of mechanical trouble so I pull up and ask if they need any help, like the gentleman that I am, and realize it was Jody.”

“What was wrong?”

“Her battery died and needed a jump start but she couldn’t get in contact with the station because the radio in her car was broken and she forgot her cell at her desk. So I gave her a jump and then she gave me her number in case I ever needed a ‘favor’.” Dean pulls into the parking lot of the school and chooses a space a decent length from the front doors, “Turns out that I would later need that favor and then some, which resulted in me owing her a favor and how I ended up doing this the first time.”

“How many times have you done this?”

“Well, Mitch has been able to ‘keep my schedule busy’ whenever she calls,” Dean says with air quotes on one hand, “This will be the first time in a few years that I have went.”

Cas blushes, “I’m sorry, I really didn’t hear what you said this morning and assumed it would be okay.”

Dean turns the car off, sighs, and turns to face Cas, “I’m not upset that we are doing this. I love Jody and honestly would have said yes on any other day, but I had plans with you.” Dean reaches out and places a hand on Cas’ cheek, “I would much rather spend the night with you than with a bunch of moody teens at homecoming. Wouldn’t you?”

“Definitely.”

“Exactly, which is why I’m punishing you.” Dean says, “You didn’t listen and you ruined the night I had planned for us. So now,” Dean bring Cas in closer with a finger under his chin, “I’m going to make sure you feel as disappointed as I do.”

“I do Dean, I swear.” Cas gives Dean his best puppy eyes, not knowing that Dean is basically immune to it because of Sam.

Dean turns his head in a very Cas like way, “Really?” He questions, with a smile as enticing as sin on his face “Are you disappointed that I won’t be popping your cherry? Or is it the fact you won’t be able to ease the plug in and out of me as you get me ready for you?” Cas could feel his dick start to swell in his pants at Dean’s words and realizes what Dean is doing, “Or maybe it’s the fact that you won’t get to feel my tight little asshole around your cock like a vice. As it strokes every last ounce of cum right out of you?”

Cas’ cock is throbbing now between his legs, demanding attention, but he knows better than to try and touch it.

“Is that what you are disappointed about, Angel?”

Cas doesn’t respond, he can’t respond. Too far gone to the things he is feeling. Dean’s hand snakes up Castiel’s neck and into his hair before pulling back on it suddenly.

Dean breathes a hot line of breath up Castiel’s neck before speaking into his ear, “If you forget to respond to me again, I’ll make sure that there is always something occupying that little mouth of yours,” Dean runs the thumb of his other finger across the seam of Cas’ lips, “Would you like that, Angel? To always have something stuffing your mouth full?”

“No, Sir.” Cas says.

“Good boy. So tell me,” Dean releases his hair and begins to stroke at Castiel’s scalp in small soothing circles, “what are you disappointed about?”

“All of it, Sir.” Cas says, “I want to feel you around me. I want to please you, Sir.”

“It really is a shame,” Dean says letting go of Cas and creating some distance between the two of them, “We can’t do any of that anymore.” Dean gets out of the car leaving Cas hard and wanton in it. Dean walks around to the passenger door and opens it for Cas, “C’mon, we have a dance to chaperone.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm back with another chapter, and actually keeping up to date with my update schedule for once too :)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think in the comments down below

After carefully adjusting himself in his pants, so he doesn’t end up getting banned from all schools in this county, he follows Dean into the building.

“Wow,” Cas says as they both walked into the building, “This is incredible.”

The theme of the dance was evidently inspired by The Great Gatsby and even if there wasn’t a giant sign that said, “Gatsby” inside the gymnasium, it would still be easy to pick up on. All the teens were dressed in attire that modeled the year 1922. The boys were wearing suits with waistcoat, some even went as far as putting on a monocle or top hat. Some girls wore flapper inspired dresses, with most lengths of the dresses varying from knee-length to upper thigh. Other girls went for a more traditional look of longer, less fitted dresses that swayed with them when they moved.

“Yeah, they tend to be.” Dean responds, “Did you go to your high school dance?” Dean asks as he surfs through the crowd of teenagers with Cas following closely behind.

“No. I wasn’t a ‘school dance’ kind of kid.” Cas says, “What about you?”

“I only went to the senior prom.” Dean waves at someone who begins to make their way over to them, “I only really went because the girl I was dating at the time wanted me to.”

“Thank God you’re here,” the woman says when she is within earshot of Cas and Dean, “I thought you backed out on me for a second there.”

“I never go back on my word, Jody.” Dean says as she hugs her, “Or the words that are misspoken on my behalf.”

“Guess I have you to thank for that,” Jody says turning to Cas and extending her hand to him. Cas takes the hand and shakes, “If he gives you any trouble be sure to give me a call.”

“I’ll be sure to do that,” Cas smiles nervously, “He’s constantly giving trouble.”

“Okay,” Dean says, “Where do you want us?”

“Well,” She starts, hands hoisted up on her belt “You could either stand in the boy’s bathroom and make sure no one is drinking, smoking, or severely ill from something they may have had.” Cas and Dean look at each other wearily at the last part.

“Or?” Dean asks.

“You could watch the punch bowl and make sure it doesn’t get spiked.”

They look at each other briefly and then shrug, “Yeah, sure.” Dean says, “I’m still getting a favor out of this right?”

“We’ll see when the time comes.” Jody is already walking away from them when she says it. Heading off to give the other chaperones their instructions for the night.

Dean leads Cas to the table with the punch bowl which was surrounded by snacks. Dean pours himself a cup, drinks it, then frowns into it.

“Did someone spike it already?” Cas asks, shocked that someone was able to do it so quickly.

“No,” Dean says throwing the cup away.

“Then why did --”

“Because I was hoping they did,” Dean says, cutting Cas off“It would help me get through the night.”

“I won’t be that bad,” Cas says, “Look they have a photobooth.” Cas pointed off to the corner of the gym where there was a booth full of kids taking group pictures with the accessories found on a table nearby. “We can take a picture later, that could be fun.”

“There is no way you are getting me in there.” Dean crosses his arms over his chest.

“So, what? Are we going to stand here silently all night?”

“There isn’t much else to do Cas, I mean look at them-” Dean says extending his hand out to the dance floor, gesturing to the teens on the dance floor, looking just as bored as they were. “There’s nothing here to make tonight interesting.”

“Well then let's make a wager,” Cas says and Dean’s ear perk up as he looks over at Cas. “Make it interesting.”

“I’m listening.”

“Whoever can go the longest without speaking tonight wins.” Cas says and Den nods as if considering it. “If I win, we get to take the picture and my punishment ends.”

“Okay, but If i win we don’t take the picture and I’ll get to edge you for three days straight.” Dean says and Cas shivers at the thought. Three days was a long time. “Deal?”

“Three days?” Castiel says incredulously, “ I can barely stand what you’re doing to me right now.” Cas shutters at the thought and Dean smiles smugly at Cas, “One. One day of edging.”

“Two or no deal.” Dean responds in a very businessman like tone.

Cas considers this and figures that he could handle two days of edging. At least, he hopes he could if it came to it.

“Deal.” They shake hands and from that point neither of them say a word. The competitive nature of their respective childhoods coming out at this very moment.

It isn't Castiel's fault that he forgets to mention he is fluent in sign language. And it certainly isn't his fault when he leads everyone who talks to them to believe that Dean is his interpreter who refuses to cooperate.

Fifteen minutes into the wager the president of an activist group at the school finds it necessary to step in and tell Dean off for not helping the deaf. Dean holds it together for the most part, until the kid somehow finds out who Dean is and threatens to state that Dean hates the deaf all over social media.

In retrospect, this is where Castiel should have let the wager go and explain everything to the kid, and small group of wanna be activists, that it was all a joke, but Castiel had decided that tonight would be one of those nights where he pushed Dean’s buttons on purpose.

“It is your duty to speak for those who cannot, Mr. Winchester” The kid, Dave maybe? Cas didn’t know and frankly didn’t care, says, “Unless you want the entire world to know you hate Deaf people. Now I’m no businessman but that wouldn’t bode well for you now would it.” The kid sounded so smug it ticked Cas off a little, not to mention Dean.

Dean crooks his finger at the kid, telling him to come close, and he does. Dean leans down to say something in his ear and Castiel watches with amusement as his face falls from a smug sense of confidence to one fill with equal amounts of shock and horror. Dean pulls away and looks the kid in the eyes before saying, “Ball’s in your court, kid.” The kid backs away with the same expression on his face and doesn’t even look at Cas while he does it.

“I never knew you that you knew sign language.” Dean says in a rush, as if it was the one thing on the forefront of his mind.

“If you knew before hand do you really think it would change anything?” Cas asks and when Dean doesn’t respond he says, “I guess I win then.”

“Guess so.” Dean says, “Now what?”

“Now,” Cas grabs Dean’s wrist and pulls him away from the table, “I collect my prize.”

Cas drags Dean over to the photo booth in the corner of the gym. Most of the kids are on the dance floor so the line is non-existent. Cas glances at the accessory table and picks up two tiaras and places one on Dean’s head before he can object. Cas grabs his hand and smiles while Dean stands there wishing he could be anywhere else.

  
The rest of the dance passes with a blur and soon Jody comes out thanking them for being there and saying they can go. Dean grabs Castiel by the wrist and pulls him out of the gym before he can properly say goodbye.

Dean pushes Cas against the side of the Impala roughly, starling him.

“You’re insufferable,” Dean says, breathing down the length of Castiel’s neck, “Did you know that?”

“I’ve been told.” Cas smirks but Dean just chuckles darkly opening the car door for Cas.

Cas looks down at the picture in his hand and smiles. Dean wasn’t smiling but Cas still thought it was an adorable picture. I mean how could they not be adorable with matching tiaras.

 

                                                                                

 

“You most certainly won’t be laughing when i’m done with you tonight.” Dean threatens and Cas gives him a weary look. “Oh, don’t be like that Angel.” Dean coos, “It’ll be fun.” Dean places a chaste kiss to Castiel’s mouth, “Promise.”

~~~

“Dean,” Castiel moans into the pillow his face was pressed down into, “Fuck- Dean please.”

Castiel is laying on his stomach with a pillow under his hips. Dean has been between his legs licking at his hole for the past 20 minutes and Cas has never felt like this before. He wanted Dean to plow into him but didn’t want to lose the feeling of his mouth on him.

“You just taste so good, Angel.” Dean says, placing scattered kisses over Castiel ass, “I don’t think I’ll ever want to stop.”

“Dean- Oh, fuck-” Castiel was about to protest but then Dean slides two fingers into him easily, stretching him just the way he liked it. Cas moans again as Dean starts working his fingers in and out of Cas, licking along the sides of his entrance. “Dean, Dean please.”

Dean adds another finger, stretching and pulling in the way he know dives Cas crazy. Dean leans up and begins nibbling on the shell of Castiel’s ear. He chuckles darkly to himself when Castiel’s hole clenches around his fingers and Cas makes an obscene whining noise.

“Want me to fuck you, Angel?” Dean condescends playfully, tracking lazy kisses up and down Castiel’s neck. Cas nods furiously and Dean’s playfull kisses turn into torturous bites down the length of his neck.

“You know what I want to hear, Angel. Know I want to hear you beg for it.” Dean adds his 4th finger and Cas keens, arching his back into the touch even more “Maybe I won’t even give it to you. Is that what you want?”

“No Sir!” Cas finds himself screaming, “Please Sir, fill me up with your fat cock, please. Wanna feel you, want to make you feel good Sir.”

Dean unceremoniously pulls his fingers out of Castiel, and Cas whimpers at the loss.

“You beg so pretty.” Dean leans in and licks into Castiel’s open hole, taking Cas by surprise, “How could I say no to you? Even when you misbehave I still want to fuck you senseless.”

“Yes please, Sir. Teach me a lesson.” Castiel says unsure of the words after they leave his mouth because of how corny he knows they are.

“I like the sound of that.” Dean hums in approval behind him and takes his hands off of Cas. He can hear Dean moving in the background and feels the bed shift but can’t see Dean from this angle. Cas wants to turn and see what Dean is doing but knows better than to disobey how Dean put him. Cas is whimpering softly before Dean shushes him with a gently hand to his side, “Turn over, Angel.”

Cas complies and Dean straddles his hips, placing a passionate kiss to Castiel’s lips. Cas reaches up and tangles his hands in Dean’s hair, pulling slightly, and is rewarded by an enticing moan from Dean’s mouth.

When Dean pulls away he trails kisses down Castiel’s jaw, neck, chest and stops when he reaches to angry tip of Castiel’s cock which was spilling precum onto his stomach. Cas was so close and Dean knew it too from the way he grinned up at Cas before sucking the head into his mouth. Castiel finally got the pressure he wanted and was so close to the sweet release he craved, until Dean pulled off with a ‘pop’, still grinning.

“You’ve been so good.” Dean says, lining himself up with Castiel’s entrance, “But don’t you dare cum before I do,” Dean leans up and lowers himself to hover over Castiel’s face and whispers into his ear, “Or else.” Then Dean pushes into Cas without warning, causing a high moan to slip from his lips.

“Fuck yes,” Cas cries out and Dean starts a relentless rhythm in and out of Castiel. The push and pull of Dean moving inside of him felt better and better each time they were together, “Dean, more please.” Cas says through broken moans. Dean snaps his hips up in a way that causes Cas to see stars.

“Dean,please- I, I-” Cas stammers as he starts to feel a pressure build within himself and knows that he is getting dangerously close to his release.

“Wait.” Dean grits out, hips beginning to stutter on each thrust in and out of his lover. Cas balls the sheets in his fists, bites his lip, anything to prevent his rapidly approaching orgasm as Dean continues to drill in and out of him until Dean cums with Castiel’s name on his lips. His hips still moving in and out of Castiel as he says, “Cum for me,”

Cas lets his orgasm go and swears as his vision whites out due to the intensity. As he comes down from his high he vaguely registers Dean pulling out of him or even him getting off of the bed and heading to the bathroom. When Dean returns with a washcloth Cas grumbles at the feeling of it against his skin but Dean soothes him with a kiss to his collar bone. Dean slips a pair of pants on before sliding into bed next to Cas, who snuggles back into Dean. He scatters random kisses on Castiel’s neck as he falls asleep with his body molded against Castiel’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think will happen next? 
> 
> I have a big surprise planned for the next chapter...
> 
> See all you lovely people next week!!!
> 
> (P.S I would give photo creds but I don't remember when i got it from exactly. If it is yours I'll definitely credit you so long as you let me know)


	3. Chapter 3

“Dean, you are way too sick to go to work and you know it.” Cas said for the 100th time this morning. Dean had woken up late with a mild fever and a headache but was still insisting that ‘he’s fine,’ and ‘Winchesters don’t get sick’. Like his last name had anything to do with his immune system. “I’m not letting you go.”

“You aren’t my mother.” Dean attempts to sit up but then immediately lies back down as the room begins to spin. “Maybe I’ll just stay home and work from my laptop.” Cas makes a gratified huff, kissing Dean’s forehead, as he walks out of the room.

Cas grabs some cold medication from the cabinets and gives it to Dean who takes it with minimal argument, not to say there wasn’t one though…

With Lisa out today and tomorrow for Ben’s science fair Cas would have to be the one to take care of Dean, not that he minds. He loved the moments when they were Dom and Sub just as much as he loved being domestic and fluffy.

Cas searches through the fridge to find ingredients to make soup but realizes that they don’t have anything to make one with. Looks like I’ll have to go shopping.

Cas walks back into their room and sees Dean fast asleep on the bed. Cas smiles as he remembers Dean’s determination to go to work just a few moments ago. Cas slips on a comfortable pair of jeans and a sweater, as it is November in New York. He walks to the bed and places a kiss to Dean’s temple, not wanting to wake his sleeping beauty of a boyfriend but achieving it nonetheless.

“Where you goin’?” Dean asks, words slurred and heavy with sleep.

“To the store,” Cas responds, “I’m going to make you soup.”

“Tell Lisa to do it.”

“She’s at the fair with Ben, remember.”

“Oh, yeah,” Dean’s face droops a little and places his hand on Dean’s face to comfort him.

“I’ll be right back, I promise.” Cas says. “And you can call me if you need anything while I'm at the store. Okay?”

Dean nods numbly and kisses the inside of Castiel’s palm before closing his eyes to drift back to sleep. Cas leaves and heads for the store by their house.

~~~

As Cas is comparing two different packages of chicken his phone rings. He puts one pack down and looks at the caller ID.

“Hey, Charlie.” He answers, still looking at the packaged meat in his hand, “What’s up?”

“Everything is absolutely amazing!” She shrieks, and Cas pulls the phone away from his ear until Charlie lowers her voice to a normal volume. “The new job is great, Gilda is great, we are going to get a puppy soon, I’m going to propose, I’m making gingerbread, there-”

“Wait, what?!”

“Wait what, what?” Charlie said sounding confused as to what Cas was asking about.

“You’re going to propose to Gilda?” Cas says drawing his attention away completely from the chicken in his hands, “Oh my God, Charlie.”

“Don’t you tell a soul.” She says, seemingly realizing her own mistake, “I wasn’t even going to tell you.”

“What, why?”

“Because you can’t keep a secret,” she says matter of factly. “It’s not even that you don’t want to, you just tend to blurt them out in the heat of a moment.”

“You just blurted out your secret in the heat of a moment.”

There was a pause before Charlie spoke again, “Touché.”

Cas chuckled to himself as he puts to chicken in the cart and begins to move throughout the isles, “So when are you going to do it?”

“I was thinking Thanksgiving day,” she says. “It is her favorite holiday and both of our families will be around when I pop the question.” She pauses again, “Which is why I want you to come and have Thanksgiving dinner at my house, you can even bring your boyfriend.”

Charlie and Dean have since made-up since Dean apologized and repeatedly promised her that he would never hurt Cas again. Charlie still wasn’t Dean’s number one supporter but he gave her props for how far she has come. Charlie senses Castiel’s apprehension and continues.

“C’mon Cas, it’ll be fun,” she says, “And I’m baking every dessert I know how, including my Nutmeg and Elderberry gingerbread…”

“You can’t make gingerbread before December.” Cas jokes, he picks up some carrots, celery, and chicken stock as they keep speaking.

“And who are you to tell me I can’t?” Charlie questions, “The gingerbread police?”

“Maybe I am.” Cas laughs, “But I’ll have to ask Dean and see if he had anything planned.”

“Well we still have a week before Thanksgiving,” she says. “Ask him today and tell me what he says.”

“I would, but he is sick right now with a cold or something.” Cas looks through his cart to see if he missed anything and proceeds to the checkout when he feels he has gotten everything, “I’m actually in the store to get some things to make soup.”

“Why didn’t Lisa do it?”

“She is at a science fair with her son today and tomorrow, so Dean gave her the rest of the week off.”

“I see.” Then she adds, “Alright, well I'll let you finish shopping and tell Dean I said feel better.”

“I will,” Cas says and the two make their goodbyes as the cashier rings up Castiel’s items.

When Cas gets home he finds Dean sleeping on the couch in front of the TV in the living room with a box of tissues. Cas smiles and touches Dean’s forehead and is relieved to see that he didn’t feel as warm as he was this morning. Cas pulls the blanket up over Dean’s shoulder before walking into the kitchen and getting his soup together.

~~~

When Dean awoke it was to the savory aroma of something absolutely wonderful. It even reminds him a little of his mom’s cooking and how excited it made him to wake up from a nap as the smell of food filled every region of their home.

His head hurt a lot less than it did this morning, but he still felt like crap. He sat up slowly, holding his head with his palm, and moved from his seat on the couch.

He followed the soft humming sound of Castiel’s voice into the kitchen. He stops to lean up on the doorframe and watch Cas move about the kitchen.

Cas has his earphones in so he didn’t hear Dean approach, and he was so infatuated with what he was cooking that he didn’t see him either.

Cas is wearing his favorite pair of worn out blue jeans and a cozy sweater that Dean thinks is his. He smiles, watching Cas move about the kitchen effortlessly, gently swaying to the rhythm of his music while humming softly to himself. He liked moments like this where he could stand back and admire Cas from afar, savoring his beauty as if it would be the last time he could.

“For fucks-” Cas curses, just after letting out a high shriek of terror when he turns and sees Dean standing in the doorframe, “What the fuck, Dean?”

“You’ve got quite the potty mouth there Angel.” Dean teases with a wide smile.

“After four months of being together I’d say I picked it up from you.”

“Are you calling me a bad influence.” Dean chuckles, walking over to where Cas was standing. Dean places a kiss to Castiel’s forehead, not wanting to get him sick but also wanting some form of physical contact between them.

“The worst of the worst.” Cas says with a smile before bringing their lips together briefly for a soft peck.

“This smells delicious.”

“Thanks, I just finished it,” Cas says, turning off the stove. “How are you feeling?”

“A lot better after that nap, honestly.” Cas places a hand on Dean’s forehead, checking his temperature, and makes a pleased noise when he feels that Dean isn’t warm anymore. “Still a bit congested but I’ll live.”

“Well I’m glad,” Cas smiles, “Go sit and I’ll give you a bowl of soup.”

“I can do it my-”

“Nope, I’m taking care of you today mister.” Cas says, voice unwavering, “Until you get better I will do everything that I see fit. Now sit.”

Dean raises both hands in a sign of surrender and walks over to the other side of the kitchen island, murmuring the words, “bossy bottom,” as he goes.

“I heard that.” Cas says, pouring the soup with a ladle into a medium sized bowl before placing it in front of Dean with a spoon.

Cas smiles fondly at Dean when he takes his first spoonful and hums with pleasure.

“Good?” Cas asks, nervous about whether or not Dean will like his cooking.

“Are you crazy?” Dean says, disbelievingly, like Cas was insane for asking, “This is amazing. You can be a top chef or something.”

“It’s nothing big, honestly,” Cas says modestly as Dean begins eating so fast that Cas worries he may burn the inside of his mouth, “It is just a recipe my grandmother taught me when I was younger.”

“Well your grandmother deserves high honors for this.”

“I’m sure she’d be delighted to hear you say that.” Cas smiles, thinking back to the one person, aside from Gabriel of course, in his family who stuck by him till the end. “What are we doing for thanksgiving, by the way? It is next week.”

“Oh, well.” Dean starts, pausing to think, “I didn’t really give it much thought. Both clubs will be closed until the Monday after anyway. Did you have something in mind?”

“Well, Charlie invited us over for Thanksgiving.” Cas says, “Would you be willing to go?”

“Would she be willing to have me?”

“She did actually say you could come so I don’t think there will be any problems” Cas reassures, “Besides, when was the last time you saw a real life proposal?”

Dean looks up at Cas and tilts his head slightly to show that he is confused. Soon Cas realizes that the phrasing of his sentence could have been a touch better and clarifies with, “Charlie is going to propose to Gilda.”

Cas can see Dean sigh in relief and though he knows it doesn’t mean anything, it is way too early in the relationship for either of them to be discussing marriage, but he can’t help but wonder… _Would Dean say yes to me if I were to ask? Is that what Dean wants?_

“Well, I guess we have our plans all figured out then.” Dean says, “What time do we have to be there?”

“I’d have to ask,” Cas says, realizing that she didn’t mention it earlier while they were on the phone. “But you can’t tell a soul about the proposal or Charlie will have my head.”

Dean snickers a little, probably at the thought of the petite redhead blowing her top at Cas, but ultimately nods in agreement.

When Dean is about halfway through his bowl of soup there is a hesitant knock at the door. Dean and Cas share a look, as neither was expecting a guest, and Cas heads toward the door.

Upon opening it Cas sees a woman with shoulder length blonde hair fidgeting with her hands before looking up to meet Castiel’s eyes.

“Hello.” Cas says, unsure of who this woman is, “Can I help you?”

“Yeah, um,” She stammers, as if she isn’t sure what to say, “Is Dean home?”

“He is,” Cas says, “But he is a bit under the weather right now, so I’m not sure he can -”

“Who’s at the-” Cas feels Dean come up behind him as he speaks and hears him stop once he can see the woman on the other side of the door, “Mom?”

Cas can feel Dean tense behind him and he look at the woman with a new sense of recognition. This was Mary Winchester. Dean’s mother. The woman who almost ruined everything between them. He hasn’t even heard Dean mention her since it all happened. But that was… four months ago. Was that really the last time Dean spoke to his mom? Could Dean really hold a grudge that long?

There was silence as Dean glared and Mary looked saddened. She smiled as such when she spoke, her quiet yet demanding voice breaking the silence.

“Hi, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back Mary...  
> I can't wait for you all to see what I have in store for the next update ;-)  
> See y'all next week <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary's back bitches...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know, I know I'm really behind schedule. But i'm just really bad with update schedules. I'm so sorry. But the next 3 chapters are done and I have more than enough smut to compensate so just you wait muffins, because we have one hell of a story.

They both stood there, neither saying anything and Cas couldn’t help but feel like he was stuck in the middle of it.

Though the tension is palpable, Mary speaks through it.

“Dean please just listen to me.”

“You have said everything that I need to hear,” Dean gritted through his teeth, "I'm done."

Before Cas can realize it he is being pulled back by a rigid arm around his waist and the door is being closed in front of him.

“Dean just wait.“ Cas says and Dean stills.

“No, Cas.” His voice was rough an unwavering. Cas has never seen Dean like this, his anger obviously taking over his sense of judgement. “I know she’s my mother and all but I just-” He brings a fist into the air, holding back what he really wants to say, “I don’t want to see her.”  Dean begins walking away from Cas again.

 

“Dean!” Cas calls after him but he doesn’t turn or even acknowledge Castiel. He thinks about going after him but knows it will be no use. Cas opens the door to see Mary sitting on the steps, he didn’t expect for her to be there but is pleasantly surprised that she stayed.

 

Mary turns and sees Castiel, face crestfallen and woeful, and turns back when she realizes that he isn't the person she wanted to see. “I suppose you have the same opinion of me since you and Dean have grown so close.” She murmurs when Cas sits down beside her on the step, “Although I can’t really blame you. I didn’t really start off with the best impression of myself, did I?”

 

“No, you really didn’t.” Cas says and Mary sighs, focusing on her hands rather than Castiel, “But I don’t hate you for it.” Mary stops fidgeting but still doesn’t look at Cas, “While I didn’t like what you did, it means a lot that you came here with the obvious intentions of apologizing.”

 

Cas puts his hand down on Mary’s, bringing her attention to him, “I know you are a good person. You just didn’t want to lose someone you love, and love just makes us do crazy things sometimes.”

 

“You’re too kind Castiel.” Mary says, voice still quiet as her eyes begin to brim with tears, “I am truly sorry for what I did to you and Dean. You didn’t deserve that and I just don’t know what got into me. I just-”

 

“Mary,” Cas says, stopping her rambling, “It’s okay. I forgive you.”

“How could you?” She says obviously perplexed, “If someone did this to me I’d act more like Dean than you. Why are you forgiving me so easily?”

 

“Because I’ve learned that the people in life who go out of heir way to ask for forgiveness are the one most deserving of it,” Cas explains. “You didn’t have to come here and try to talk to Dean. Hell, you didn’t have to stay here while I talked to you. But you did. That’s what shows me you mean what you say and because of that...I forgive you.”

 

Mary was speechless, obviously unsure of what to say or do because, while she probably expected Dean’s reaction, Castiel’s own response to her apology must have come as a shock to her. Logic would suggest that Cas react like Dean because he only knows about Mary through Dean, but Cas has always been one to think for himself. He could see that Mary isn’t trying to hurt them and just genuinely wants to apologize. Who would he be to deny her that? Why would he tear her family apart because of the anger his boyfriend is harboring?

 

Cas thinks Mary deserves a second chance. So that’s what he’s giving her.

Mary wraps her arms around Castiel and almost squeezes the life out of him as she quietly sobs on his shoulder.

 

Cas doesn’t know how long they sit there like that, not wanting to be the one who draws back first. He holds her there for as long as she needs it. When she pulls back he follows and rubs her shoulder reassuringly.

 

“Do you want a bowl of soup?” Cas offers, not looking to throw her out like Dean did, “I just finished making it.”

She smiles at Cas and nods, “Gabe says you are a great chef.”

“Gabe can eat anything,” Cas chuckles as he and Mary make their way back into the house, “How is Sam?”

 

Mary seems relieved at the change of topic and answers with a grin, “He’s doing great, actually. I was concerned when your brother went back to Sweden, he just gets so sad when he isn’t around people he cares about, but Gabe has been calling everyday and skyping almost every weekend so he’s just as happy as ever.” Cas moves Dean’s unfinished bowl of soup and motions for Mary to sit, “Not to mention the ‘care packages’ he sends filled with his candy concoctions. I swear Sam is going to need a new set of teeth.”

 

“Sam’s a smart kid,” Cas says, “I’m sure he can handle a cavity or two.” He places a bowl of soup in front of Mary with a spoon, “Enjoy. I’m going to check on Dean.”

“Cas, wait,” Mary says, making Cas turn to look at her, “Thank you. For everything.”

“No problem, Mary.” Cas says before going off to find Dean.

 

~~~

 

Cas opens the door of the library slowly and peers his head around to see Dean sitting on the ground in front of his desk with what appears to be a glass of whiskey. His head is hanging low and if he does hear Cas come in he doesn’t move to show it.

 

“Dean?” Cas tries, moving into the room slowly, “Are you okay?”

“Are you done making peace with my mother?” His words meant to hurt but Cas was left unfazed, still walking into the room persistently.

 

“I’m not the one she truly wants to make peace with.” Cas sits on the ground in front of Dean, his back resting on one of the chairs there, “How many drinks have you had Dean?”

 

“Not enough.” He says, before finishing the glass. Dean’s eyes were dull, lifeless even. As if he was just a shell of what he once was and it breaks Cas’ heart just to see it. “Don’t look at me like that.”

 

“I’m concerned, Dean.”

“Don’t pity me. We all deal with our shit in different ways.” He says, refilling his glass before bringing it up in a toasting gesture, “Here’s mine, Angel.”

“Dean, you don’t have to do this.” Cas says, “Just go talk to her. She’s still here-”

“If I wanted to talk to her I wouldn’t have closed a door in her face, now would I?” Dean says. “I don’t need her.”

 

“At least you have a mother who is trying to make up for something she knows was wrong,” Cas spits and Dean finally looks up at him, “Do you know how many times I wished my mother would call and say that she was sorry or that she still loved me? How many times I wish I could have seen her just one last time before I left?” Castiel’s eyes begin to water as he remembers but he keeps going, “She was forced by my father to choose between him and the family or me, their disgrace of a son. To this day, I want to believe that she loved and cared for me but I’ll never know now because there is no chance that she’ll come to the front door asking for my forgiveness.”

 

“Don’t say that Cas.”

 

“She’s dead, Dean.” Cas says, voice unwavering in spite of the tears, “She died about 4 years ago in a car accident. My sister told Gabe and he told me but by that point the funeral had already taken place. I never got a proper goodbye.”

 

“Cas, I’m sorry.” Dean says, eyes and voice softer than they once were, “I had no idea.”

 

“I know, Dean. But I only told you this so you would understand,” Cas says. “Go out there and talk to your mom. Get the fresh start that I never had. Anything can happen and the last thing you want is for there to be bad blood between the two of you when it does.”

 

“Can I…?” Dean says, fishing for words but Cas understands completely, wrapping his arms around the neck of his lover in a comforting embrace.

“You’re perfect. You know that?” Dean says in the crook of Castiel’s neck.

“You’ve told me that before,” Cas chuckles.

“Yeah, but I want to make sure you know,” Dean says, “You’re perfect for me. And that’s why I love you as much as I do. More than I have anyone else.”

 

Dean’s words are sweet and comforting but Cas isn’t sure how to respond in words so he grabs Dean’s face gently in his hands and pulls him in for a passionate kiss, letting everything he wanted to say be communicated through that one kiss. Dean goes to deepen the kiss but Cas pulls away smiling at the whine that leaves Dean’s mouth.

 

“If we start that we’ll never leave.” Cas grins, “And you’re still sick.”

“Oh please, I’m fine.” Dean leans forward again but Cas backs away in spite of Dean’s groan.

 

“Your mother is in the kitchen, Dean.” Cas gets up from his spot on the floor and Dean follows suit. “Go talk to her and find me later.” Cas places a kiss to Dean’s cheek before watching Dean head out of the library feeling like he strengthened the bond between Dean and Mary the way he always wanted.

 

The situation even helped Cas get the closure his mother never gave him. Hearing Mary’s apology checked off all the right boxes he hoped to hear from his own mother’s apology. Cas smiles, happy that he can finally feel at peace with something that has been bothering him for years.

 

**Dean**

 

Dean didn’t know what he was supposed to say. Cas just finished telling him something that made him think about his situation in a completely different way. Who was he to be holding a grudge like this for so long when there are people like Cas who could never get an apology or even an ‘I love you’ ever again.

 

He feels worse than when he first walked into the library alone, and that’s only because he did the one thing he promised himself he wouldn’t do; hurt Cas again.

Castiel’s eyes are filled with tears but he too focused on Dean to care. Dean wants to touch him, just feel him, but he doesn’t know if that’s what as wants.

 

“Can I-” Dean says, unsure of how to know and ask for what he wants; but as always Cas understands. He wraps his arms around Dean’s neck in an embrace that tells him he is okay, that _they_ are okay.

 

Sitting there in the crook of Castiel’s neck Dean realizes that Castiel is the one for him. This man was everything that he could ever want from a partner and more. He continues to love Dean at his best and his worst, doing everything he can to make sure that Dean was okay.

 

“You’re perfect. You know that?” Dean says in the crook of Castiel’s neck.

 

“You’ve told me that before,” Cas chuckles and Dean realizes that he doesn’t understand that he truly means this. These words weren’t the ramblings of Dean Winchester after an orgasm. This is what he truly felt and Cas needed to know.

 

“Yeah, but I want to make sure you know,” Dean says, hands rubbing against Castiel's cheekbones smiling softly, “You’re perfect for me. And that’s why I love you as much as I do. More than I have anyone else.”

 

Dean sees realization on Castiel’s face before he brings their lips together. A slow movement of lips against lips and Dean just wants more. He licks the seam of Cas’ mouth and groans when he pulls away. 

 

“If we start that, we’ll never leave.” Cas says, eyes still closed with a half-smile on his face

“Maybe I don’t want to,” Dean leans forward again, but Cas backs away still, “And you’re still sick.”

 

“Your mother is in the kitchen, Dean.” Cas gets up from his spot on the floor and Dean follows suit. “Go talk to her and find me later.” Cas places a kiss to Dean’s cheek before moving out of the room. Dean feels guilt wash over him but keeps on moving towards the kitchen.

 

When he gets there he sees his Mary at the sink drying her hands. Her face looks worried and sullen, the thought that that he did that to her makes him wish he did better by her.

 

“Hi Mom.” Dean says

Mary turns around at looks at Dean with a startled expression on her face, “Dean.”

“Sorry about how I acted before.” Dean says sincerely. Mary notices the difference in Dean and smiles walking over to Dean. “I just- I don’t know what got over me.”

“It’s me who is here to apologize, Dean.” Mary grabs Dean into a hug and can’t hold back the tears that run freely, “I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

“It’s okay, Mom.” Dean hushes, hugging his mother’s small stature, “I forgive you.”

 

Mary tightens her grip around Dean’s waist, letting out a sigh of relief. They stand like that for a while, neither saying anything, embracing the silence.

It’s Mary who lets go first, leaving Dean to follow suit. Mary looks up at Dean with a smile on her face.

“You’re a good man Dean Winchester.” Mary says, wiping a stray tear from Dean’s face, “And you have a good thing going for you here.”

“I have a good man Mom.” Dean says, “He keeps me grounded.”

“I wish you found him sooner.” Mary laughs, patting his cheek affectionately, “He’s a real charmer.”

“Don’t start pinning after my boyfriend now Mom.” Dean laughs

“Don’t worry,” She says gathering her things, “He only has eyes for you sweetie.”

 

“Are you leaving already? Dean says, he isn’t sure what he expected but her leaving this fast seems strange, “You can stay if you want.”

 

“I don’t want to impose on you and Castiel.” Mary says, “And besides you aren't feeling well. I wouldn’t take you out into the cold air just to make it worse.” Dean pouts a little and Mary chuckles at him, “Don’t worry Dean I’m not leaving forever. I’ll be back. I can make thanksgiving breakfast if you’ll have me.”

 

“Definitely,” Dean says, mouth already watering at the thought of loaded hash browns, pancakes, eggs, and piles of bacon, “I’ll call Sam and see if he wants to come by.”

“I think he’ll like that,” she says, “It’ll give him someone other than Gabe to talk to.”

 

“The two of them are atrocious,” Dean jokes, “But i’m sure Cas and I were a lot like that in the beginning too.” Dean rubs at his chin with a grin on his face as he remembers the first week he and Cas were together.

 

Mary wraps her arms around Dean’s waist again, “I’m happy we worked through this Dean.”

 

Dean grabbed her hand and places a kiss on her knuckles, “Me too, Mom. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? I love hearing from all of you guys. 
> 
> ~Toodles~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bunch of fluff but I promise the next three chapters are filled with smut and BDSM
> 
> Hope you enjoy :-)

Cas walks into the kitchen and is surprised to see Dean sitting alone with another bowl of soup in front of him, “Did Mary leave already?”

 

“Yeah,” Dean says, “She didn’t want to impose and wanted me to get better. But she said she’d be back for thanksgiving.”

 

“You want to bring her to Charlie’s house for thanksgiving?” Cas questions, sitting in the seat beside Dean, “I don’t know if she’ll have the space.

 

Dean shakes his head, “She is going to come here for thanksgiving breakfast.”

 

Cas narrows his eyes and tilts his head, showing Dean that he is confused, “Is that some sort of ‘Winchester’ tradition?”

 

“I guess,” Dean says, finishing the last of his soup before explaining, “When I was a kid, and Sam was still wearing diapers, my dad didn’t have the money and status he had before he died. Because of that he used to work on most holidays, so he would never be home for dinner. So my mom decided to have breakfast together because, ‘the meaning of the holidays is to be with family, no matter the time.’” Dean chuckles, “at least that’s what she’d always say.”

 

“So you guys just have breakfast instead of dinner?”

 

“Yeah but there is just as much food as a thanksgiving dinner,” Dean says, eyes wide with excitement, “There won’t be that much when she is doing it because it’ll just be the three of us. Although if Sam comes it will be. He can eat an entire house and still have room for seconds.”

 

“He is a fairly large guy.”

 

“He’s about the average height of a wild moose.” Dean laughs, “But even they don’t eat as much as he does.”

 

“Regardless of his eating habits,” Cas laughs, “I hope he can make it. He’s a good kid.”

 

“Yeah he sure is,” Dean says, “Feels like just yesterday when we were both running around the house together, without a care in the world. Now he’s all grown up.”

 

“But you’ll always be his big brother,” Cas says, rubbing Dean’s shoulder, “Figuratively at least.”

 

Dean pushes Cas away playfully before getting up to put his bowl in the dishwasher, “He’s only got like an inch on me.”

 

“More like three.” Cas corrects after remembering Sam’s stature

 

“I’m still older.”

 

“And shorter.”

 

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Dean says, waving a hand indifferently, “I am better looking though.”

 

“Well…” Cas starts and Dean raises a warning eyebrow in his direction, telling him to choose his next words very carefully, “You know what they say, ‘the older the wine the better it tastes.”

 

“Nice save.” Dean says, placing a kiss on Cas’ cheek, “I think i’m going to head to the club tonight.”

 

“You will be doing no such thing.” Cas says, “You’re still not feeling well.”

 

“Im just fi-” Dean’s sentence is cut off by a sneeze that seemed to startle the both of them alike, “I’m fine.” Cas crosses his arms, unimpressed, “What? I sneezed. Oh, I’m not allowed to sneeze?”

 

Cas rolls his eyes, “I already told Crowley and Meg that you won’t be coming in today. There is no need for you to be there.”

 

“What am I supposed to do for the rest of the day?” Dean whines

 

“Well it is just after 3:00 now,” Cas says glancing at the clock, “We can binge watch some shows on Netflix and then it’ll be time for bed before you know it.”

 

“I’d rather bend you over the table and have my way with you,” Dean says, stalking towards Cas like a predator to its prey, “Take my time with you so I can hear you moan and beg.”

 

They are close enough now that Cas remembers that Dean is actually taller than he is, head tilted up slightly as he lets Dean’s words wash over him, “Dean not- oh fuck.”

 

Cas moans when Dean tugs his hair, bearing Castiel’s neck to him, “I think we need to remember the power balance we have here. I can’t let you get away with everything.” Dean growls as he licks a line down Cas’ neck, “What do you think?”

 

“Whatever you think is best, Sir.” Cas says, switching into sub mode before even thinking about it. He didn’t realize how badly he wanted to scene with Dean until he dominated Cas like this. “Please, Sir.”

 

“Begging already?” Dean says in a smug tone, “I haven’t even done anything yet.” Dean’s free hand was roaming freely at Cas’ sides.

 

“God…” Cas moans when Dean reaches down to grab at Castiel’s dick through his jeans. That sweet pressure that just made him want more, until it was gone, “No, please, come back, I-”

 

“I think you’re right though Cas.” Dean says with a smile like pure sin, ignoring Cas’ pleading “We should wait until I’m completely better before we do anything like that.”

 

“I don’t know what I’m talking about.” Cas rambles, just wanting Dean to be pressed up against  him again, “You can’t let me tell you how you feel.”

 

“No you’re right” Dean says, “ I did sneeze after all. The known symptom for being unwell.” Cas groans and throwing his head back, “Still up for watching Netflix until we go to bed?”

 

“Can I get rid of this,” Cas motions towards his erection, “before we do?”

 

“I have something spectacular in mind, for that actually.” Dean says, “Sadly it won’t happen tonight, or even tomorrow.” Dean’s voice was low and sultry, not helping Cas’ situation at all, “I’d like for you to keep your hands off of it until it does. Think you can do that for me Angel?”

 

Cas bites his lip, considering if he really wants to go through with this. He knows he can say no, knows that Dean won’t hold it against him if he does. But Cas lives for the excitement of their relationship and saying no to this would just be no fun; although so is saying yes…

 

“Okay,” Cas says,

 

_What have I gotten myself into?_

 

~~~

 

After Dean calls Sam to invite him to thanksgiving breakfast he and Cas relax in the living room watching Arrested Development until the two of them start to doze off. Ultimately Dean carries Cas to bed once he falls asleep completely, _either Cas was gaining weight or he needed to get back to the gym…_

 

As they are both lying in bed Cas instinctually pulls Dean closer to him and Dean just nuzzles into his neck even more.

 

“Stop carrying me into bed.” Cas says sleepily, some words being drowned out by yawns, “Don’t want you hurt yourself.”

 

“Love ya too Angel.” Dean says, as they both drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little muffins!!! Hope you enjoy this new chapter
> 
> ~toodles~

On Monday and all their plans for Thursday have been set. Sam and Mary would be coming over for breakfast and then Cas and Dean would head over to Charlie’s at 5:00 for dinner and the proposal. She asked that they bring a bottle of wine and Dean took on the task of finding one he thinks she’ll like. He eventually did, settling on a bottle of Montoya Cabernet because of its bold flavor.

 

The only thing that hasn’t been determined is when Cas will be able to cum again. Dean hasn’t brought up his ‘spectacular’ idea again and anytime Cas mentions it he just tells him, “Be patient, Angel.”

 

_ Like patience can help him now… _

 

At the club later that day, Cas is in the main room with Meg and Crowley going over a new safety policy and some light inventory. He could see Dean meandering around, going in and out of the private rooms in hopes of ‘looking busy’. Cas smiles to himself as he watches and almost forgets about the small brunette next to him.

 

“You did a good job, Clarence.” Meg says, eyes not focused on Cas but rather on the paket Crowley gave them. 

 

“I didn’t actually design any of the protocols it was all-”

 

“Not that you twit.” Meg pulls the lollipop out of her mouth and points over at Dean with it, who is currently talking to both Crowley and Alfie, “I’m talking about your taste in men.”

 

“Oh,” Cas’ cheeks redden slightly

 

“So how has it been?” She questions, still sucking on her lollipop in an indecent manner. Cas had half a mind to tell her to stop but knew that would only make it worse.

 

“Fine I suppose.” Cas says and Meg raises an eyebrow

 

“Relationship on the rocks?”

 

“What? No, God no. Nothing like that.” Cas corrects, “It’s just-“ Cas thinks before continuing “ It’s nothing.”

 

Meg squints her eyes at Cas, as if examining him, “Oh, I see what this is.”

 

“You do?” 

 

“Yup,” She says, turning her gaze away from Cas again, “It’s a Dom and Sub thing. He’s making you wait for something and your not to keen on doing the waiting for it.” Cas looks at her dumbfoundedly,  _ how the hell could she know all of that without him saying anything?  _ Meg looks up at him after his prolonged staring and says, “Am I close?”

 

“How did you know all of that?”

 

“Don’t worry, Clarence” Meg laughs, “Dean was talking to me about it earlier. I don’t know what he’s going to do but I know when and where.”

 

“Tell me.” Cas says almost instantly

 

“And have him pissed at me for ruining his surprise,” Meg huffs, “No thanks,”

 

“Guess I’ll just be hot and bothered for the rest of eternity.”

 

“Don’t worry, good things come to those who wait.” Meg says, “And besides you can just make sure he feels the same way you do. The submissive in the relationship-”

 

“Holds all the power.” Cas finishes, “We’ve all see Fifty shades Meg. But we don’t scene during work hours and when we get home he expects all of my advances.”

 

“Well it’s 4:30 now and if I know Lucifer I know that he’ll have Dean here after 5:00” Meg says, “If you time it right you can get him as hot and bothered as you want.”

 

“I don’t know if I can pull that off,” 

 

“Sure you can Clarence,” Meg says, in the most encouraging voice he has ever heard her use, “It’s all about confidence. Just make sure you don’t take ‘no’ for an answer.”

 

Dean thinks about what Meg says and has a perfectly devilish plan slip into his mind.

 

“Based on that smile on your face I think it’s safe to say you have an idea,” Meg says

 

“Yeah,” Cas says, looking at Dea as he walks away into his office, “I do.”

 

~~~

 

Dean left Cas in the main room with Crowley and Meg so they could go over some new safety policies that would be going into place soon enough. He went into his office for a meeting with Lucifer Morningstar, his lead publicity agent. He gets a few minutes to himself before Cas ushers Lucifer in.

 

“Mr. Winchester.” He greets, “Shall we begin.”

 

“Let’s.” Dean says gesturing towards the chair in front of his desk.

 

~~~

 

45 minutes later and Dean justs wants to drop dead. All of his points has been made but now he has to sit there and listen to them reworded in terms of, “competitive intelligence,” and “affinity marketing,” Thankfully, Lucifer takes a break to use the bathroom which gives Dean a few minutes to breathe.

 

He rests his head on the desk and groans. There’s a knock on the door and Dean groans even louder, knowing that Lucifer wouldn’t knock.

 

“Everything going okay?” He expected Meg or Crowley but is pleasantly surprised to hear Cas’ voice. He lifts his head up and instantly feels just a little bit better, “You seem stressed.”

 

“No, Angel. I’m fine.” Dean says motioning for Cas to come in, “I just hate all this-” He moved his hand in the air searching for the word

 

“Unnecessary conversation,” Cas supplied

 

“Exactly.” Dean motioned for Cas to come behind the desk and when he did Dean pulled gently on the tie Cas was wearing to pull him down into a kiss. Nothing too indecent but just what Dean needed to get through his day. 

 

_ Maybe he’ll surprise Cas earlier than he originally planned. _

 

“Am I any closer to my surprise, Sir?” Cas asked and Dean squinted his eyes at him. He isn’t sure what type of game Cas was playing but they normally leave scenes for after work hours.

 

“Didn’t we agree to no scenes during work hours?” Dean says in a playful scolding tone

 

“It’s after 5:00.” Cas says, “Sir.”

 

Dean has never seen Cas with this sort of confidence and he can’t say he doesn’t love it.

 

“So the rule no longer stands?” He questions, trying to see just where Cas plans on taking this

 

“I’d like consider it,” Cas says, sinking to his knees in front on Dean, “expired.”

 

“What are you- fuck,” Dean curses when Cas sits back on his heels and grabs at his cock through his dress pants.

 

“You seem stressed, Sir.” Cas says with the same level of innocence that Dean is used to, “I just want to help.” Castiel's eyes looked down right dangerous, a sinful glint Dean has never seen before, “Can I, Sir?”

 

Cas pulls down the zipper and Dean hisses at the pleasure he feels from it. There is a voice in the back of his mind telling him he should stop this, finish the meeting and deal with Cas when he gets home. But with those eyes looking up at him he just can’t, won’t say it.

 

“Yes,” Dean says in a sigh, as Cas takes his cock and balls out of his pants completely. Cas licks up the underside of Dean’s cock in one slow stroke, causing a low groan to leave his mouth. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back slightly as Cas takes the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. “Remind me to have you do this more often, Angel.”

 

Cas responds with an affirmative noise Dean puts a hand in his hair, wanting him to take more to take-

 

“Sorry I took so long Mr. Winchester.” Lucifer apologizes as he makes his way back into the office. Dean snaps his head up and tries to make the best, ‘there isn’t a person under my desk sucking my dick right now’ face, “That Ms. Masters sure is something.”

 

“No problem.” Dean says, trying to keep his cool as Cas starts to massage his balls with one hand, “Let’s continue.”

 

“Certainly,” Lucifer says, “Like I was saying before in order to promote a safe environment where-” Dean begins to drown him out as he focuses on what Cas is doing to him below the waist. He nods and makes affirmative noises when he sees fit and uses them to also cover up his moans of complete pleasure. 

 

Cas’ hand has moved to pump slow strokes up and down while Cas dipped his tongue in the slit on each upstroke. It was completely maddening. Cas keeps up that pattern until Dean can feel his release building and building and building until, it stops. He un-clenches his fists and is tempted to drag Cas out from under the desk and fuck his mouth until he found the relief he wants.

 

_ Oh he’s going to get it when I’m done here… _

 

Dean sighs, refocusing on what Lucifer was saying and though boring, it was still better than being left to teeter on the edge of orgasm. That is until Cas brings his hands to cup Dean’s member again. He reacts with just enough time to stifle his curse with a cough.

 

“Mr. Winchester?” Lucifer says, refocusing Dean’s attention to a question he doesn’t remember being asked, “would you like to go forward with this plan of action or do you have another suggestion?”

 

“You know what, Lucifer.” Dean says, needing to put an end to this, “You do whatever you think is needed for this club .”

 

“But Mr. Winchester-”

 

“No Lucifer, I trust your judgement.” Dean says, extending his hand out to Lucifer but not standing, “Enjoy your Monday evening Mr. Morningstar and thank you for your hard work.”

 

Lucifer shakes Dean’s hand dubiously, obviously unsure of this strange dismissal, “I’ll be in touch.”

 

“My assistant eagerly awaits your call.” Dean says, trying oh so hard to maintain a smile on his face just as Cas takes all of Dean’s length into his throat, “fuck-” Dean curses just Lucifer closes the office door behind him. “God Cas, the mouth on you.”

 

Now that it’s just the two of them Cas isn’t holding back anything and he’s using all the tricks in the book. Dean pulls on Castiel’s hair and is rewarded by a moan from the other man’s mouth straight on his dick. “Cas, fuck, Cas I’m going to cum.” and that is the only warning that Castiel gets before Dean is spilling into his mouth. Dean looks down at Cas on his knees, his cum at the sides of Cas’ mouth, and Dean just wants to do it again. 

 

“Come here.” Dean says, motioning for Cas to come closer. Dean wipes the last of his cum from off of Cas’ face onto his finger and Cas sucks it into his mouth without being told to do so. Swirling his tongue around the pad of the digit. “You are going to be the death of me.”

 

Dean brings their lips together in a passionate kiss, unphased by the taste of himself as he licks into Castiel’s mouth. 

 

“Did I do a good job, Sir?” Cas asks, as innocent as ever once again

 

“I don’t know,” Dean smiles, “Did you cum without my permission?”

 

“No Sir,” Cas shakes his head, “This was all about you.”

 

“Well wasn’t that thoughtful.” Dean says, “But you did distract me from an important meeting as well as start a scene while we were both at work.”

 

“But Sir I-”

 

“I think it’s time I really show you,” Dean says, whispering his next words directly into Castiel’s ear, “what it truly means to,” Dean runs his hand up Cas’ side and smiles when he feels him shiver at his touch, “submit to me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter as promised!!!
> 
> ~Enjoy

Cas is kneeling on the floor of Dean's office, alone. He doesn’t know what to expect when Dean comes back and honestly just hopes to get an orgasm out of it in the end. 

 

_ This is the last time I listen to Meg… _

 

When Cas hears Dean enter the room he makes sure that he is in the same position Dean left him in; knees together, back straight, and head down. Cas hears his collar jingle due to his adjustments and is only then reminded of its presence. The feel of the smooth, soft leather makes Castiel feel safer and more cherished in a way. Makes him feel like he belongs to  ~~ something ~~ , someone, important. 

 

Cas snaps out of his thought when he hears the office door lock and Dean’s approaching footsteps. He stops right in front of him and Cas does all he can not to look up at Dean. 

 

“You are just so good at this.” Dean’s praise washes over Cas and helps relax him, “Look at me.” Cas does and meets Dean’s emerald green eyes, filled with a mix of lust and mischief, “What do you think about your collar?”

 

“I like it a lot Sir.” Cas says honestly,

 

“Do you know what this is used for, Angel?”

 

“To show others that I am yours, Sir.” Cas says confidently

 

“Close, but not exactly,” Dean says, “It shows me when you want to scene. So if we are home and you put this on I’ll know what mind frame your in without you having to say anything. Although I can use this,” Dean puts his finger through the O-ring on the front of the collar and pulls, causing Cas to straighten up his back and lean off of his calves, “to parade you around as my good little submissive. You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

 

“Yes, Sir” Cas says, lost in the thought of being seen that way with Dean. Following him on all fours as he and Dean move through the crowd making every other person there wish they could be in Castiel’s position.

 

“I like the thought of that too, Angel.” Dean says, letting go of Cas’ collar, “But you weren’t a good boy today and I can’t let something like that go unpunished” Dean looks down at Cas’ mouth, runs his thumb over it and makes moans quietly, “No matter how good it was.” 

 

“I’m sorry Sir.” Cas says, trying his best to look as innocent as possible, 

 

“Oh, it’s far too late for sorry now,” Dean says with a smile, “get up and bend over the front of my desk.” Cas moves over tentatively, unsure of what Dean is planning. “Hands flat on the top of the desk.” Cas pulls them up from his sides and follows Dean’s instruction. 

 

Cas can feel Dean’s eyes raking over Cas’ naked body as he hears him steps closer. “I’m going to punish you for your unprofessional behavior today. And if I think you deserve it” Dean runs a spit slick finger around Cas’ entrance causing a moan to slip past his parted lips at the touch, “I may even let you cum.”

 

“Please, Sir.” Cas says, Dean’s finger is still moving around his hole, just barely pushing in, “Please let me cum.” 

 

“You’ll have to get your punishment first, Angel.” Dean moves his finger and runs his hand up Cas’ spine, “I’m going to spank you 10 times and I want you to count. If you miss a number we’ll start over.” Dean pushes Castiel’s head down flat on the desk, “Understand?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Cas tenses in anticipation and knows that it will only be worse if he doesn’t relax. Dean runs his hand up Cas’ in soothing circles and tells him to relax. Dean’s finger returns to Cas’ entrance and Cas pushes back slightly on the digit, wanting to feel it inside.

 

“There you go.” Dean praises and Cas gets lost in the feeling of it. Relaxing into the touch until Dean brings his hand down on Cas’ ass hard. Cas lets out a yelp of surprise, both because he didn’t expect it and because it didn’t hurt as badly as he anticipated, “Count.” Dean barks.

 

“One.” Cas says hastily

 

Dean rubs his hand over the skin he just struck, soothing circles that also enhanced the pain. His hand comes down again without warning on the other cheek. The sound echoes softly in the silence and Cas just can’t seem to get enough.

 

“Two.” Cas is amazed at how good this feels, not that it doesn’t hurt but more like the nerve endings in his brain for pain and pleasure got mixed up somehow. Not that he’s concerned about it.

 

The next few hits come in a quicker succession, and Cas counts them, slowly feeling himself become more and more pliable. Each hit adds to the dull burning sensation that was thrumming through Cas’ body.

 

“You still with me there, Angel?” Dean asks, breaking through the fog in Cas’ mind. Cas nods lazily in reference to Dean’s question. “Don’t go into subspace on me just yet. What’s your color?”

 

Cas doesn’t know what subspace is but figures 

that now isn’t the time or place for that kind of question, “Green, Sir” 

 

Dean hums approvingly before rubbing his hand over Castiel’s ass again. When Dean’s hand hits him again Cas moans, hissing when the head of his cock touches the edge of the desk. A silence falls over the room and Cas remembers what he’s supposed to do. 

 

“Six.” Cas says belatedly

 

“You like this, don’t you?” Dean growls into Castiel’s ear, his free hand lazily rubbing and grabbing at his burning cheeks, sending a new form of pleasure running through his veins, “Bet you wouldn’t mind if we started all the way back at one now would you?”

 

He moans in response to the question. Cas honestly wouldn’t mind that but he knows he can’t cum unless they finish and with the desire already bubbling up in his belly Cas knows it won’t be long before he’s begging for release.

 

The next hits come right after the other and each number tumbles out of Castiel’s mouth hastily, “Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten!” He doesn’t mean to shout but couldn’t help the crescendo in his voice.

 

“Hmm,” Dean hummed behind him, hands rubbing circles into Castiel’s skin, “I never knew your ass would look so pretty all red like this for me.” Dean drags his nails  up Cas’ sore ass, causing a hiss to leave the other man’s mouth. Dean chuckles softly before placing a kiss in between Castiel’s shoulder blades.

 

“Please.” Cas whimpers, unable to bear the need for release in his groin anymore, “Please, Sir?”

 

“Please what?” Dean drags a finger down Cas spine, smiling at the way his submissive shivers under his touch, “Want me to make you cum, Angel?” Dean traces his finger against  Cas’ waist and down his stomach until he gets to his leaking tip of Castiel’s cock

 

“Please, Sir. Please” Cas was begging and he knew it but honestly didn’t care, “Please, I need it.”

 

“Do you think you deserve it?” Dean is dragging one finger up and down the length of Cas slowly. Not enough pressure to give him the release he needed but just enough that the promise of it was there, “After everything that you did? Why should I let you?”

 

“Because I- fuck.” Dean grabs onto Castiel’s shaft, cutting off his sentence. His fingers and toes curl looking for something to hold on to but the smooth desk and floor were an unforgiving pair.

 

“What was that?” Dean says while his hand made long slow strokes up and down his length, “I didn’t quite get hear you.”

 

Cas holds his tongue, not wanting to get himself another punishment so quickly, “I’m a good submissive, Sir,” Cas’ words were breathy and rough, “Please Sir, I need it. Please, please.”

 

Dean snakes an arm underneath and Castiel’s body and pulls up so Cas’ back is pressed up against Dean’s dress shirt. The reminder that Dean was fully clothed in this entire endeavour only made Cas harder and even that much closer to cumming.

 

“Want it so badly,” Dean’s mouth was right next to Cas’ ear as he growled the word, “I’ll give it to you. But you’re going to have to work for it.” Dean moved his hand closer to the tip of Cas’ cock before continuing, “Fuck yourself into my hand.”

 

Cas didn’t need to be told twice. He began thrusting into Dean’s open fist, only able to move his hips due to the tight grip Dean had on his chest.

 

“Fuck,” Dean began kissing and nipping at Cas’ collar bone and that was it. His hips stutter as he cums with a muffled cry. Dean moves is hand up his spent cock, making Cas shudder. “Thank you, Sir.”

 

Dean is nibbling on Cas’ ear when he says, “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.” Cas can hear the smile in his voice and smiles with him, “You did so well. Took everything that I had to give perfectly.”

 

Dean turned Cas’ face so he could bring their lips together. Though the angle wasn’t perfect they both moved with each other, lips and tongues clashing and colliding rhymically. Cas gets lost in it, almost whining when Dean pulls away first. 

 

Dean leads Cas to lie back down on the desk the way he was before whispering, “I’ll be right back, Angel. Gotta clean you up.” 

 

Cas nods lazily and is grateful that he is resting his body on the desk because he’s pretty sure his knees wouldn’t be able to hold his weight right now.

 

He doesn’t hear Dean come back, only feels a warm hand trail down his back. Dean rubs a cream onto his ass that relieves some of the stinging. Cas hums absentmindedly at the sensation and swears he can hear Dean chuckle behind him. 

 

Cas knows Dean is saying something behind him while he scatters kisses across his back, but he can’t focus on him enough to hear it properly. Dean brings a cloth around Cas’ waist and cleans the, now dry, cum off of his skin.

 

Cas feels like he’s in cloud nine, like he’s having an out of body experience. 

 

_ Maybe this is that thing Dean mentioned earlier? _

 

Cas knows Dean is saying something but his eyelids are closing down without his control and before he realizes it he is fast asleep.

 

~~~

 

When Cas awakes he has on a pair of soft sweats and is lying down on the couch in Dean’s office. When he cracks open his eyes he can see Dean at his desk, going back and forth between some papers and his laptop screen. Cas touches his bare neck when he realizes that his collar is gone, he only had it on for less than an hour and yet it still felt like a part of him.

 

Dean’s eyes lift up and meet his, “Good, you’re awake.” He smiles and gets up from out of his chair, picking up a bottle of water before making his way over to Cas, “Don’t worry about your collar I put it away for later.” Cas nods before he sits up, hissing slightly at the dull burning sensation of his ass when he does. Dean chuckles above him. “How are you?”

 

“Aside from this dull burn,” Cas says, “I’m great.” Dean sits next to Cas on the couch

 

“I’m glad to hear that, I was a little concerned when you blacked out on me so fast. Here,” Dean hands him the water, showing him that it was not up for debate “Drink this.” Cas takes it and Dean continues, “I really did enjoy everything you did today. Even though you were being bad.”

 

“Technically it was after work hours” Cas says putting the bottle down beside him, “So no rules were broken.”

 

“Sometimes I forget I met you in a legal office.” Dean says with a smile on his face, “But then you just say things like that and I can’t help but remember.” 

 

Dean reaches up to cup Castiel’s face with his and and pulls Cas in for a tender kiss. His thumb moving back and forth across Cas’ cheekbone as their lips move delicately together. Dean pulls back first and rest his forehead on Castiel’s. Their breath mingling together as they look into each other’s eyes.

 

“I’m so lucky I found you.” Dean almost whispers, “I’ve never fallen this hard for someone.”

 

“I’ve never fallen for anyone.” Cas says, “Until you.”

 

Dean kisses Cas again, a bit more reckless than the kiss before but with the same amount of love and passion.

 

“Let’s get you home to some food and a warm bath.” Dean says, pulling away again.

 

“Is that all we’ll be doing?” Cas asks coyly, making sure to bat his eyelashes.

 

“Well,” Dean says, running a thumb over Cas’ bottom lip, “If you can’t learn to control this mouth of yours-” Before Dean can finish the sentence Cas takes Dean’s thumb into his mouth and sucks lightly. Dean moans low in his throat before he pulls his thumb away. “I might just have to bend you over my knee,” Dean’s voice was low and sultry, running a chill up Cas’ spine, “but only time will tell.”

 

“Well what are we waiting for then?” Cas smirked, before kissing Dean again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what are your thoughts? Reading your comments always brightens up my day
> 
> ~Toodles~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter guys! I just wanna give another shout out to my incredible beta  twowrongsmakemewrite! She's amazing and I completely adore her.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy the chapter, I'll see you at the end.

On the morning of Thanksgiving, Mary came by around 7:00, which would normally be too early to wake up on a day off but the promise of food made it seemingly bearable. Cas cut and peeled potatoes, Dean did all he knew how to and chopped up some onions, while Mary made biscuits. 

 

Cas feared that the day would be awkward due to the fact that she and Dean have just began talking again but he was glad to see that he couldn’t have been more wrong. The two of them spoke like any other mother son pair would. Soon Dean was begging his mother to stop sharing embarrassing stories about his childhood while Cas laughs uncontrollably.

 

“So, Dean had this thing where he just loved Batman when he was younger.” Mary says placing a tray of biscuits in the oven, “He had the pajamas and everything.” Mary starts to giggle before she continues, “He used to run around the house saying, ‘I’m Batman’, in the deepest voice he could manage.”

 

Mary looks laughing harder now, obviously struggling to finish the story, and Cas can’t help but giggle.

 

“Mom,” Dean pleads, the only person not  currently laughing, “I’ll pay you not to finish this story.” 

 

“And I’ll pay double just so I can hear the end.” Cas chimes in and smiles when Dean glares at him.

 

Mary opens her mouth but the doorbell rings before she can speak. Dean throws his hands up in the air and calls, “Saved by the bell!” as he rushes over to the door. Mary and Cas laugh as they see him quickly jog over to the door from the kitchen. Dean lets in his moose of a brother who somehow seems taller than Cas remembers. 

 

“Hey guys!” Sam says with a wave, Mary’s eyes light up as she walks over and hugs her son, who bends in order to properly embrace the smaller woman. Sam walks into the kitchen behind Dean and Mary, stopping to hug Cas briefly before Mary pushes a bowl of flour into his hands.

 

“You’re on pancake duty.” She says and Sam makes a face of mock surprise.

 

“I thought I was a guest.” He says, “I shouldn’t be cooking.”

 

“Oh, please Sammy.” Dean says, “You know you want to show off your pancake recipe.”

 

“More like you just want me to make you some pancakes.” Sam says smiling while he carried the bowl to an unoccupied counter.

 

“Semantics.” Dean says, waving his brother off with a hand.

 

~~~

 

Soon they are all seated at the dining table with enough breakfast items to feed a small army; with most of it finding its way to Sam’s plate. They had scrambled eggs, biscuits, pancakes, orange juice, hash browns, bacon, and sausages. The house smelled like heaven and Cas wondered if he’d be able to eat anything else for the rest of the day. 

 

“Let’s go around and say one thing that we’re thankful for.” Mary says, partway into the meal and both Sam and Dean groan quietly. Mary hits Sam’s shoulder lightly with the back of her hand and the younger Winchester cries out in mock pain, “Oh stop we all have plenty good things to be grateful for. Dean, why don’t you start?”

 

Dean looks up at her with a mouthful of eggs and makes a noise that sounds something like, “What?” But Cas couldn’t be certain it wasn’t a word more explicit. Sam looks over at Dean and giggles why Cas does his best not to laugh to wildly because he knows when they’re alone Dean will certainly be the last one laughing.

 

“I’m thankful for meeting someone who I love and adore more than anyone else I’ve met.” Dean turns to face Cas, “And I’m thankful that you stayed.”

 

Cas smiles before leaning over to place his lips on Dean’s cheek, “I’m thankful for you too, Dean. Always have. Always will.” 

 

They sit there, staring at each other, forgetting where they are as they focus on the moment the two of them are sharing. They both have dopey smiles as they stare, looking as if they are having an entire conversation with their eyes alone.

 

“You guys are atrocious.” Sam teases with a smile on his lips.

 

“Oh trust me Sam,” Mary says, “you and Gabe are worse.” Mary makes kissy faces at Sam and laughs when he leans away with a face of pseudo disgust. 

 

“I’m grateful for happiness.” Sam says after a moment, “I don’t think I’ve been this happy for a long time.” 

 

“I’m grateful for our family.” Mary says, “We’ve come so far and went through so much that I’m happy we are all here now. Together.” Mary lifts fee glass of orange juice and soon everyone else follows suit, “To family.”

 

“To family.” They all say in unison when their glasses meet. Dean places his hand on Cas’ knee and squeezes slightly. A look of love and affection that Cas has never seen before. Cas runs his shoulder against Deans while he smiles around another bite of food and Dean doesn’t move his hand until they all get up.

 

~~~

 

It’s just after 2:00 when Cas and Dean are ushering Sam and Mary out the front door. They don’t have to be at Charlie’s until 5:30 so they both decide to lay down on their bed together. Dean rests his head on Cas’ chest, right above his heart, while Cas lazily runs his fingers through Dean’s short hair.

 

“What you said this morning was really nice.” Cas says softly.

 

“I just told the truth,” Dean nuzzles his face into Cas’ chest more, taking in the warmth of him, “I am extremely grateful for you and honestly don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you either.” Cas places a kiss to the top of Dean’s head.

 

Dean turns his body and looks up at Cas. He doesn’t say anything but just looks at him with a thought obviously on his mind. 

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Cas asks finally and Dean just smiles wider in response.

 

“Stay here,” Dean says as he gets up off of the bed, leaving Cas cold without his warmth. Dean goes into the closet and moves some things around before coming out with a rectangular black box, “I was going to give this to you after dinner at Charlie’s but I feel like I should do this now.” 

 

Cas sits up on the bed and Dean takes a seat beside him, following suit. “What’s this for?”

 

“Well,” Dean says, sounding uncertain or even anxious, “When I collared you I feel like I forgot to explain that I am just as much yours as you are mine. And I know that you may already know that but I wanted to give you something so you would never forget it.”

 

Dean hands Cas the box, a slight shake to his hand that Cas almost doesn’t notice. Cas opens the lid and looks down in confusion when he finds a platinum chain bracelet with smooth plate that has the numbers _ 6-17-2017 _ .

 

“That’s the day I fell in love with you. When I was driving down to Texas and the only thing I could think about was you and how I wished you were there with me.” Dean eyes are soft as a slight smile plays at the corner of his lips, “I wanted to give you something that reminds you of how much I love you each time you look at it.”

 

Cas throws his arms around Dean in a loving embrace, “It’s perfect, Dean. I love it.” Cas says, pulling back in order to look into Dean’s emerald green eyes, “And I love you too.” 

 

Dean takes the bracelet out of the box and places it on Castiel’s wrist, smiling because it fits him perfectly. 

 

Dean’s eyes move down to focus on Castiel’s lips before he pulls him into a kiss that conveys everything that he could have possibly said to him. Their tongues move together like a choreographed dance, teeth nip and suck on lips like they hunger for the moans it creates, and hands roam over terrain of each others bodies only frustrated by the layer of clothes between them. 

 

“I want you,” Dean says breathaly against Castiel’s neck.

 

“You’ve got me.” Cas responds, voice equally as wrecked as Dean’s.

 

“I want you to fuck me Cas.” Cas stills at Dean’s words and looks at him, eyes searching his lover’s, “Make love to me Cas.” Dean rephrases, “Make me yours.”

 

Cas nods before responding, “Yes, fuck yes.” Cas makes quick work of both of their shirts and begins to kiss and lick at the newly exposed skin below him. Dean hosses slightly at the cool metal against his skin and Cas smiles at the noise.

 

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean moans as Cas’ hands move over Dean’s nipples, slowly rolling the buds between his fingers, “Touch me, c’mon.”

 

“I am touching you Dean.” Cas says with a coy smile. “Is there something specific you want?”

 

_ This is my chance to tease and torment him…  _ Cas thinks.

 

“Be careful Angel.” Dean warns playfully, “I’ll remember this next time.”

 

“Well I hope you do.” Cas says with a cat like grin on his face. Cas rubs at Dean’s length through his jean-clad erections and chuckles softly when Dean fails to hold back a moan. “What do you want me to do with you Dean?”

 

“Suck me.” Cas’ hand motions don’t stop and Dean pushes up into the touch, “Wanna feel your hot mouth around my cock again.”

 

Cas hums in appreciation, figuring that’s as close to begging he’ll ever get from Dean. He kisses Dean softly before moving down his body, peppering light kisses along the way. Cas mouths over the line of Dean’s cock through his jeans as he unbuttons his pants in a painfully slow manner. Dean is fisting the sheets at his sides, holding himself back.

 

When Cas frees Dean’s dick from its denim prison he wastes no time in sucking the head of it into his mouth, tongue gliding across the slit as Cas chases the taste of precum. 

 

“Fuck baby.” Dean moans, threading his fingers into Cas’ hair in order to push him down deeper. Cas moans when the tip reaches the back of his throat as Dean can’t help the whine that slips from between his lips. Cas massages Dean’s balls with one hand while the other works over Dean’s cock along with his mouth.

 

Cas is relentless with his rhythm, sucking as hard as he could and scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin, the way he knows Dean likes it. Suddenly Dean pulls Cas up by his hair and puts his free hand around the base of his cock. Cas looks at him confused, to which he responds, “I want to cum with you inside of me.”

 

Cas smiles and leans over to the bedside table to grab the lube and places a kiss on Dean’s lips, slipping off his pants and boxers before he settles between Dean’s legs again. Cas pours some lube on his fingers and rubs them together before pressing one of them against Dean’s entrance. Dean pushes down against the digit and Cas playfully nips at his thigh, telling him to keep still. 

 

He pushes in ever so slowly, knowing that the next time Dean’s in control Cas will have to pay for all of this so he decides he should have as much fun as he can right now. He starts a slow rhythm that just barely touches Dean’s prostate a simply leaves the other man squirming deliciously on the bed beneath his touch. 

 

“I swear Cas if you don’t ge- oh fuck.” Dean balls the sheets in his fists again when Cas puts another finger into Dean during his threat. He finds Dean’s prostate and begins rubbing at it with both of his fingers, “Oh, fuck, fuck. Right there- God, Cas.” Dean moans, any thought of threatening Cas’ life already forgotten.

 

Cas adds a third finger and marvels at how his lover writhes beneath him. A coat of sweat made Dean look like he was shimmering in the afternoon sun. Bottom lip caught between his teeth as he fails to holds back his whines and moans. Cas leans up and peppers kisses against Dean’s face. 

 

“You’re so beautiful. I love you.” Cas whispers into Dean’s ear and Dean opens his mouth to respond but Cas shifts his hand and his words get turned into a moan. 

 

Cas pulls out his fingers and pours some lube onto his own aching member and slowly smooths it over himself as he watches Dean’s eyes get more and more lustful with each pass of his hand. He lines himself up with Dean’s entrance, teasing the rim of it ever so lightly, before slowly pushing the head of his cock into Dean.

 

Feeling the drag of his skin against Dean’s muscle Cas screws his eyes shut with the pure pleasure of it. The two men let out identical moans of pleasure and when Cas bottoms out, thighs pressed firmly against each other, as close as they could possible be.. 

 

Cas has never felt anything like this and doesn’t want it to end too quickly but he already feels his orgasm nearing as his member sits in Dean’s wet heat. He puts his hand around the base of his cock and starts to move in and out of Dean. 

 

“Cas, Angel.” Dean reaches up for Cas and pulls him down into a kiss, his tongue finding its way into Cas’ mouth, coaxing him to relax, “Just relax. I want you to enjoy this too.”

 

“I want to make this last for you Dean.” Cas says, not meeting Dean’s eyes, “But you feel so good I don’t know if I can.”

 

“That’s okay Cas.” Dean turns Cas’ face so he has to look at Dean, “It’s your first time topping and honestly that blowjob had me so close to coming I don’t think it's going to take much for me either.” Cas smiles as he feels his worry and doubt fade away. He lets go of his dick and moves his hands up to Dean’s sides. Dean intertwines one of their hands and pulls it up to his mouth so he can place a kiss to the top of it. “Make love to me, Cas. Don’t hold back.”

 

Cas leans down to kiss Dean again before he starts thrusting in and out of Dean. He sees Dean move his hand down to stroke his own cock as Castiel thrusts rub his prostate in a way that makes him tighten around Castiel’s cock. 

 

“Fuck Dean,” Cas curses, “Fuck, fuck, I think-” Cas starts before he finds himself cumming deep inside of Dean’s taught hole.

 

“Don’t stop, Angel.” Cas thrusts Dean through his own orgasm even though each movement runs a new shiver up his spine. Dean’s strokes become more and more erratic until he cums all over his own chest. Cas leans down to lick the cum off of Dean’s skin, loving the way it tastes when it mixes with Dean’s sweat. “That was amazing.”   
  


“Same here.” Cas says, too fucked out to think of a better response, “I think that’s the best orgasm I’ve ever had.”

 

Dean scatters lazy kisses across Cas’ face as he pulls out and lies down beside him, “Do you think you can walk or do you want me to clean us both up?” Dean asks as he looks as Cas’ seemingly limp body. Cas makes a noise and attempts to swat at Dean but can’t muster up enough energy to make it happen. “Don’t worry, Angel. I’ll be right back.” 

 

Dean gets out of the bed and makes his way to the bathroom, his stride a bit more bowed than usual. He cleans himself up before coming back into the bedroom to wipe Cas up, too. He gets rid of the rag and cuddles up next to his boyfriend much like they were when they were lying there before. Dean’s head right over Cas’ heart and Cas’s hand in Dean’s hair.

 

Dean hears Cas mumble something about Charlie but soothes him by telling him, “We have time. Just close your eyes.” And soon the two of them fall into a blissful sleep wrapped in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend for that much fluff honestly but it just sort of happened. I really do hope you enjoyed it though! Be sure to leave me a comment telling me what you thought and what you would like to see happen next.
> 
> ~Toodles~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more tooth-rotting fluff before the sexy times that happen in the next chapter... 
> 
> ~Enjoy

When Cas wakes he smiles down at Dean, who is still sleeping on his chest, and runs a hand through his soft hair. He places a soft kiss to the top of his head, relishing in the beauty that is his boyfriend. Cas smiles to himself without a care in the world, that is until he looked at the clock on their dresser that read; 6:15 PM

 

“Shit, Charlie!” Cas exclaims before jumping out of bed, startling Dean awake, “Dean come on we gotta go.”

 

“What?” Dean responds sleepily, barely turning over before Cas throws clothes into his face. Running around the room looking for his own discarded clothes as well, “Why are you running around naked?”

 

“Because it’s after 6:15 and we needed to be at Charlie’s at 5:30!” Cas says, throwing a sock into Dean’s face, “Come on get up, Dean. I’d like to live to see tomorrow.”

 

Dean rolls out of bed, not as quickly as Castiel but faster than he normally would in a situation with similar circumstances. They are both rushing out of the room within 5 minutes, Dean makes sure to grab the bottle of red wine before leaving while Cas remembers to bring the card he bought to celebrate their engagement.

 

Cas sends Charlie a quick text when they pull out of the driveway, doing his best to ignore the amount of calls he missed from her and says, “Don’t panic we’ll be there in 20 minutes.”

 

~~~

 

They find themselves on Charlie's doorstep and knock every so gingerly on the door. Prepared for the fiery response they know is coming.

 

When Charlie opens the door they expect words of fury and wrath but are instead greeted with, “Thank God you guys are finally here- Oh, is that a bottle of Cabernet.” as she takes the bottle and disappears just as fast as she came.

 

“Happy Thanksgiving.” Dean says under his breath as he closes the door behind Cas and himself.

 

Cas swats at his arm lightly, “Just be happy she didn’t bite your head off.”

 

“Cas!” Gilda says excitedly as she gets up from her spot in the living room, where she seemed to be watching football with his parents, “I haven’t seen you in forever.” Gilda pulls Cas into a tight hug and lets go after a few moments, “And you must be Dean.”

 

Dean extends his hand for her to shake but Gilda goes in for a hug instead, wrapping her arms around Dean with the same force she did Castiel. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

 

“All good things I hope.” Dean says, laughing slightly

 

“As of lately pretty much.” She says nodding reminiscently.

 

“We were so concerned that Charlie would have our asses for being late but luckily she let it slide.” Cas says, “Though the bottle of wine we brought may have helped.”

 

“Let’s hope it does.” She says rubbing at her temple with two fingers, “She’s been going around all day like someone shoved a stick up her ass.” Dean and Cas share a glance, both well aware of what is causing Charlie’s stress, and Gilda digresses. “But that doesn’t matter now. Let me introduce you to my parents.”

 

“I’ll introduce myself in a second.” Cas says, “I’ve got to go to the bathroom.” Gilda nods and leads Dean into the living room. Cas heads into the kitchen and finds Charlie sitting on one of the kitchen counters, glass of red wine in one hand and a tiny blue box in the other.

 

She looks doubtful and it startles Cas to see it. Charlie is and has always been the one friend who was always seeing the ‘bright side’ of things. A real ‘the glass is half full’ sort of person. But with this she just seemed so lost and unsure of what to think.

 

“Char.” Cas says, placing a hand on her knee, “You okay?”

 

“I’m just nervous you know.” She says, voice soft and barely audible, “What if she says no? What will I do then?”

 

“I doubt that will happen.” Cas reassures her, placing his hand on her shoulder so she will look up at him, “She loves you just as much as you do so there is no reason for you to doubt yourself or her answer.”

 

“I guess you’re right.” Charlie says, not seeming completely convinced but looking to be in a better place than a few moments ago. “Where’d you get the new bling from?” She gestures to the bracelet on Castiel’s wrist. He’d become so accustomed to it already Cas forgot he was even wearing it.

 

“Dean gave it to me today.” Cas lifts his arm and lets Charlie get a closer look, “He says the date is the day he fell in love with me.”

 

“That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” Charlie says, grinning for the first time since Cas walked into the kitchen.

 

“You ready to go out there and do this?” Cas asks, smiling at Charlie who beams her usual bright smile.

 

Charlie downs the rest of her wine in one swallow before saying, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

~~~

 

After Cas’ little pep talk, he and Charlie return to the living room where Cas sits next to Dean and Charlie sits on Gilda’s lap (due to lack of space of course). They sit there discussing the game and also enjoying some of the desserts Charlie made. Dean opted for her cherry pie while Cas enjoyed the elderberry and nutmeg gingerbread he was promised.

 

The air was filled with a palpable tension, however it wasn’t a negative one. Just one where everyone was expecting something, anything, else to happen. That is until it does.

 

When the game ends Gilda and her father cheer excitedly, Cas is just assuming their team won because he honestly wasn’t paying attention, while her mother sits in her chair with a slight pout on her face. Cas looks over at Dean and sees a similar expression on his face so he kisses his cheek softly.

 

Charlie looks at Cas, with the same amount of worry he saw earlier and nods gently, coaxing her to continue as planned. She smiles slightly before turning back to Gilda, whose face was still beaming at the screen.

 

“Hey, Gilda.” Charlie says, voice a bit more timid than usual, “You know I love you right?”

 

“Of course I do Char.” She says, tightening the arm around Charlie’s waist and snuggling her head into Charlie’s body, “I love you too.”

 

“I love the way you smile when you’re having a good day and the way you pout when you’re not having that great of a day. I love the way you hold me when I need it the most and I love the way you can always tell what’s wrong. I love it when you make a games out of chores in order to get me to do them.” Gilda is smiling despite some tears that have begun to form at her eyes, “I love _you_ Gilda Dupont.”

 

“Why are you saying all this Charlie?” Gilda says, smile even wider now and tears flowing freely.

 

“Because,” Charlie shifts down to one knee and pulls out the little blue box from her sweater pocket, “I want to spend the rest of our lives together.” Cas looks around the room and sees Gilda’s mom tearing up at the sight while her father and Dean watch delightedly. Cas grabs Dean’s hand and intertwines their fingers, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder.

 

Charlie opens the box, revealing a small ring with a blue stone, and says, “Will you marry me?”

 

Gilda cover her mouth with both hands, nodding, before she says, “Yes! Yes! Of course I’ll marry you.”

 

Gilda pulls Charlie up by her face and kisses her gently. Charlie sheds a tear or two as well at this point and wraps her arms around Gilda. Cas, Dean, and Gilda’s parents clap excitedly and the newly engaged couple jumps together, startled by the noise.

 

The two pull away and Gilda looks around the room, “Did you guys know about this?” Everyone in the room nods and Gilda blushes slightly, giggling, “I guess I never got the memo.”

 

Charlie kisses Gilda’s cheek, “Do you want to put on your ring, Fiancée?”

 

Gilda nods gleefully at Charlie, who slips the ring on without an issue.

 

“It’s a perfect fit.”

 

“Well I do know your ring size.” Charlie teases, “I’d hope it fits perfectly.”

 

Gilda swats Charlie’s arm slightly before they, and everyone else in the room, start laughing.

 

“Let’s celebrate.” Charlie says jumping off of Gilda’s lap and pulling her with her away from the living room. “I’ve got a full bottle of champagne on ice and enough desserts to feed a small army of children.”

 

They all laugh and follow the newly engaged couple for a night filled with celebration, happiness, and love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Sorry this chapter is late but I was really sick the past few days and didn't have time to write. The good thing is Chapter 11 is almost done so that should be (fingers crossed) ready for Friday but if not I'll post it as soon as I can.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

The next few months pass fairy quickly, with Cas and Dean spending the holidays back in Texas with Mary, Sam, and even Gabe who makes the trip over. Gilda and Charlie have their wedding ceremony scheduled for early May and since Cas is Charlie's best man he has been way more involved in the planning process than he thought he would be. He swears he never looked through so many wedding brochures in his life.

 

Dean has been stressed for the past week due tax season and the new influx of patrons that Lucifer brought through his advertising campaigns. Cas did his best to assist where he could but there was only so much he could do while his own hands were full with Charlie and her up and coming wedding.

 

One night when they are both home, Dean in his office and Cas looking through various wedding layouts in the living room, Cas looks at the clock that reads; 10:35, and decides they both need a break.

 

He closes the brochures and goes into the bathroom to take a shower and clean himself up a little. When Cas gets out he puts in a pair of Dean’s sweatpants and pulls his collar out of their closet and walks into the library.

 

When he gets there Dean’s eyes are read and tired as he stares blankly at the screen in front on him. He looks up at Cas when the door clicks behind him, frowning slightly as he glances at the time.

 

“I’m so sorry, Cas.” Dean starts, “I completely lost track of time.”

 

“It’s okay Dean. I did too.” Cas says walking towards Dean with the collar behind his back, “I think it’s time we take a break.”

 

Cas walks around the desk, still keeping the collar behind his back, and kisses Dean softly.

 

“You smell nice,” Dean hums softly, smelling the soft skin of his neck, stubble gently scratching Castiel’s skin.

 

“I’d hope so.” Cas murmurs back, kneeling before Dean and presenting the collar in his hand, “Sir.”

 

Dean smiles as he takes the collar and places it around Castiel’s neck, “What exactly would you like to do now?” Dean asks in a low, sultry voice.

 

Cas reaches for Dean cock but slides back slightly in his chair, clicking his tongue softly, “Ask me for want you want.” He demands.

 

Cas can clearly see the line of Dean’s cock through his pants and his mouth waters at the sight, “Please, Sir.” Cas makes begins to move towards Dean again but Dean only pushes his chair back.

 

“I said ask.” His voice was firm now, leaving no room for misinterpretation, “If you don’t ask you won’t see my cock for a week.”

 

“Can I suck your cock, Sir?” Cas says with a voice as innocent as he can muster, “Please Sir, Please.”

 

Dean moans quietly, his length only getting harder as he listens to Castiel beg for him. Dean makes a motion with his hand telling Cas to come closer. He does, and looks up at Dean obediently waiting for him to tell Cas what to do next.

 

“Good boy.” Dean says, pulling Cas’ face up to his gently sot he can place a soft kiss on his lips. “Take out my cock.” Dean says against Castiel’s lips before pulling away to lean back into his chair.

 

Castiel makes quick work of Dean’s belt and pulls the other man’s aching member out its cotton confindes. Cas moves to take the stiff length into his mouth but Dean laces his fingers into his hair and pulls him back.

 

“Did I tell you you could suck my cock?”

 

“No, Sir” Castiel says, eyes looking everywhere else but Dean, “Sorry, Sir.”

 

“I want you to just kiss it.” Dean lets go of his hair, “If I feel your tongue I’ll have to punish you. Understand?”

 

“Yes, Sir” Cas says, leaning forward to place soft kisses on Dean member. Starting at the base before slowly inching his way up to the tip where precum is leaking from the head. Cas places a kiss to it, moaning as his licks the taste from his lips.

 

“Please can I suck your cock, Sir?” Cas begs again, wanting to feel the weight of it on his tongue and the familiar taste of it, “Please, Sir. I need it, Please.”

 

“Oh, I know you do.” Dean purrs, “Just a needy little slut for my cock, huh?”

 

“Yes, Sir. Only for you.” Cas practically moans, “Please, Sir. Please let me.”

 

“Go ahead.” Dean says and Cas wastes no time diving into Dean’s dick like it is his last meal. Dean lets out a strangled moan as the tip of his dick reached the back of Castiel’s throat. “You just keep getting better and better at this, don’t you?”

 

Cas moans something affirmative, causing a shiver to run up Dean’s spine. He lets out a curse, fingers tightening in Castiel’s hair before he’s spilling his seed into the mouth of his submissive.

 

Dean looks down at Cas and watches as he licks the last bit of cum from the corner of his mouth. Dean can see Castiel’s erection through the fabric of his sweatpants and holds in a small moan when Cas touches himself, moaning unashamedly.

 

“Please, Sir.” Cas begs, but Dean only shakes his head disapprovingly.

 

“Oh, Angel…” Dean stands, looking down at Castiel kneeling at his feet, “You know better than to touch yourself without my permission.”

 

Cas quickly withdraws his hand, cheeks blushing and he says, “Sorry, Sir. I- I got got ahead of myself.”

 

Dean hums softly before bringing Cas’ head up to look at him, “I think I just need to remind you,” Dean drags his thumb across the seam of Castiel’s mouth. Feather like touch that runs a shiver up the other man’s spine. “What does and doesn’t belong to you.”

 

~~~

 

Cas is splayed out on their bed as naked as the day he was born, except for the collar around his neck. His hands aren't tied but Dean gave him the instruction to keep his hands above his head.

 

“Look at you.” Dean says, emerging from the bathroom with a pair of pajama pants on, “Didn’t move an inch.”

 

Dean walks over to Cas and kisses his lips softly, bringing Castiel’s hands down from where he put them, laying them down at his sides. Dean gets onto the bed and straddles Castiel’s hips, smiling at the moan that leaves his lover’s lips when he grinds down against him.

 

“Please.” Cas begs, not even completely sure what he’s asking for but knows that Dean will give it to him.

 

“Be patient,” Dean hushes, “got to remind you,” Dean tugs gently on Castiel’s collar and trails soft kisses to his ear before whispering, “what this collars means.”

 

Cas turns his face slightly and presses his lips to Dean’s, Dean returns it gently, lips gently pressing on lips.

 

“When you put this collar on you give me your mind, body, and soul” Dean says against Castiel’s lips, “You are no longer in control nor do you possess anything. It’s all mine.” Dean moves down Castiel’s body, leaving a trail of wet kisses in their wake. “Which is why you ask for what you want. Understand?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Cas says. Dean was hovering by his cock now, close enough that he could feel Dean’s warm breath against the sensitive skin.

 

 _Just a little closer…_ he thought

 

“Who does this,” Dean places a gently kiss to the tip of Castiel’s erection, “belong to?”

 

Cas refrains from moving his hands and answers, not completely sure of what to say, “You, Sir?”

 

“Is that a question?”

 

“No, Sir. It isn’t.”

 

“So who does this belong to?” Dean gives a little lick to the length for emphasis.

 

“You, Sir.” Cas says more confidently this time.

 

“Good boy,” Dean coos before placing a kiss to Castiel’s belly button, “And this?”

 

“Yours.”

 

“And these?” Dean places a kiss to both of Castiel’s nipples with a smile on his lips as Castiel’s breath hitches.

 

“All yours.”

 

Dean carries on like that for the next ten minutes or so, placing kisses on every part of Castiel’s body as Castiel gave the same response each time. Cas was beginning to wonder what the point in all of this was until Dean picked up Castiel’s hand from the bed and places it against his own heart.

 

“What about this?” Cas looks up at Dean and sees those emerald green eyes soft with both love and trust.

 

“It’s mine, Dean.” They weren’t in a scene anymore, and they both knew it, the moment is one that is being shared between two lovers committing themselves to one another. They stay there like that until Dean lowers his mouth to Castiel’s sealing his lips in a kiss of utter and complete passion.

 

Dean makes quick work of the collar around Cas’ neck and drops it onto the ground beside the bed. Cas gladly takes this as an invitation to do as he pleases. Cas wraps his arms around Dean as he pulls him impossibly closer.

 

“I love you.” Cas says between kisses when Dean pulls off, trailing kisses down Castiel’s bare neck. Hips grinding and rolling against each other as Castiel feels Dean’s erection against his thigh.

 

“I love you too Cas.” Dean says against Cas’ skin before looking up into his lover’s eyes, “More than I could ever put into words.”

 

~~~

 

“You have five minutes to tell me what you want.” Kate says storming into the cafe Ketch told her to meet him at.

 

“Well hello to you too.” He pushes a cup of coffee her way with the back of his hand but she doesn’t even acknowledge it.

 

“The only reason I am here is because I owe you _one_ favor.” She says, voice still angry and Ketch knows he should probably attempt to calm her but can’t help the smile that comes across his face. “You and I both know I’d rather be anywhere else but here.”

 

“Don’t be like that, Kate.” Ketch coos, “I know you’ll love what I have to tell you. It may even be your big break.”

 

“How can I be sure that anything you are telling me is real?” She questions, “You and I both know you are a pathological liar.”

 

“Not pathological. I can stop myself from lying but if it is my best option I have no problem doing it.” Ketch corrects, “But I feel that this will be more than enough proof.” He pulls out a manilla folder from his lap and shows it to her. She reaches for it but Ketch pulls back, “If I give this to you that means you in. If not I’ll have to find another reporter to break the story.”

 

Kate takes the file from him, and opens it cautiously, as if afraid something might jump out and bite her. She skims through the documents on top but when she gets to the pictures her eyes bulge in shock.

 

“What is this!?” She says in a hushed whisper as she leans over the table, closer to Ketch.

 

“It’s your next big story.” Ketch says with a smile as wide as the Cheshire cat, “And I can be your eyewitness.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys,
> 
> There is a tiny bit of angst in this chapter but it's all resolved with smut at the end so don't even stress about it :-)
> 
> ~Enjoy~

“Are you saying you don’t want to go!?” Cas says as he and Dean get dressed for an event they are holding at the club tonight, “You can’t send me to a wedding all by myself.”

“You won’t be alone you’ll know half the people there.” Dean says as he buttons up his dress shirt in the mirror, “You’ll be way too busy to even notice me if I’m there anyway.”

“You’re going to be sitting right next to me at our table.” Cas says, “I’ll be there with you the entire time.”

Dean sighs, “I guess.”

Cas walks over to him and wraps his arms around Dean’s waist resting his head on Dean’s shoulder, “I don’t want you to feel like you have to go because of me but I’d really appreciate it if you came with me.”

“I know, Angel.” Dean says, meeting Castiel’s eyes in the mirror, “I’ll go I didn’t mean to start anything.” Dean rests his head on Cas’ and Cas squeezes his arms around his waist before letting go.

“So we’re okay? You’ll come?” Cas asks curiously

Dean nods and places a kiss on Castiel’s nose, “I’ll keep my schedule clear.”

“Make sure the day after the wedding is free too.” Cas says playfully

“And why’s that?” Dean asks curiously,

Cas leans into Dean and whispers, “So then I can make up for all the times Charlie interrupted one of our-” Cas snakes a hand down to cup Dean’s ass and smiles at the slight hitch of breath, “special moments.”

“I like the sound of that.” Dean pushes Castiel against the mirror and captures his mouth in a kiss. Cas runs his fingers through Dean’s short hair and pulls as Dean gropes at his ass. Cas is just starting to work on Dean’s belt buckle Charlie’s ringtone begins to play, causing both of them to stop.

“Do you have to?” Dean asks as Cas reaches into his pocket,

“Trust me I don’t want to.” He places a quick peck to Dean’s lips before answering, “What did the Caterer say- No that’s outrageous, who does he think he is Bobby flay?”

Cas walks away from Dean carrying on with his conversation as he adjusts himself in his pants much like Dean was.

  
~~~

Cas is shuffling around the club as he gets some things in order for a new members night they are hosting when he hears his phone ring. He looks at the caller ID and groans before answering.

“I can’t come Gabe.” Castiel says instead of a greeting. Gabe has been trying to get Cas to come to Sweden with since he saw them at Christmas but he just doesn’t have place for it in his schedule. “Charlie’s wedding is the 15th of May. There is no way I could swing that.”

“Well you can come on the 12th and leave the 14th,” Gabe says triumphantly, “Problem solved.”

“I’m the best man Gabe.” Cas says, “My entire schedule is booked until the day after the ceremony.”

“Well I guess I’ll just be stuck with Sam and Dean then.” Gabe sighs into the receiver.

“What?” Cas asks, confused, “Dean isn’t going. He’ll be just as busy as I am.”

“Well Sammy said he would.” Gabe says, “Which is why I don’t understand why you can’t come.”

“Castiel how the hell did you set this up!?” Meg shouts from a distance and Cas turns to see her struggling with a tripod in a corner.

“Gabe I’ve got to go.” Cas says, moving towards Meg.

“This conversation isn’t over.” Gabe says.

“Yes it is.” Castiel hangs up the phone with a sigh and puts it back into his pocket, “Let me see that.” Meg hands him the tripod and he stands it up within seconds.

“It’s a good thing we keep you around, Clarence.” Meg says, taking a lollipop out of her pocket. How the girl had no cavities was a mystery to Castiel. “So where are you and Dean heading of to this May?”

“What?” Cas asks, “Who said we were going anywhere?”

“He was on the phone just now talking about some trip the two of you would be taking.” Meg says, “Did I just ruin a surprise? Because your face looks like you know nothing about it.”

“No you didn’t ruin anything.” Cas says walking away from her to make himself busy. Meg just shrugs and goes back to her other tasks.

Cas sees Dean step out of his office briefly and begins to head straight for his so they can straighten this out.

If Dean didn’t want to go he could have just said so this morning. Why would he go behind my back about it?

Cas is about to call out to Dean when Lucifer intersects, getting to Dean before he sees Cas. Lucifer whispers something into Dean’s ear and Cas watches as his lover’s face hardens into something distasteful. Dean ushers Lucifer into the office and shuts the door behind them.

Why the hell is Lucifer here? Cas thinks as he sands in the middle of the room motionless.

“Castiel!” Crowley shouts, bringing Cas back to reality, “I need you to look this over.”

With that Cas turns and goes back to work. Not forgetting that he and Dean certainly need to have a conversation when we get back.

~~~

“I think today was a success.” Dean says as the two of them get into bed. It’s just after 12:00 now and the two of them both have had a long night.

“Yeah, I guess it was.” Cas says as Dean cuddles up to Cas in the way they normally do, Dean’s head on Castiel’s chest while Cas lies on his back. Cas always feels safe when they are like this together but as he lays there, with the scent of Dean filling his nostrils, he remembers the conversations he had with both Meg and his brother. Not to mention Lucifer’s unplanned visit. “Why was Lucifer there today?”

“He just wanted to see how things were going.” Dean says without looking up at Cas, “He said he was in the area.”

“Then why did you look upset when you first saw him?”

Dean tenses underneath Cas momentarily before he responds, “He told me a joke that I didn’t find very funny the last time we spoke. I guess I just had a bad reaction to seeing him.”

“Dean.” Cas says, waiting silently for Dean to turn up to look at him. When he does Cas meets Dean’s emerald green eyes and notices something different about them that he can’t quite place, “Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine Cas.” Dean says and Cas opens his mouth to refuse but Dean leans up and coaxes Cas into a tender kiss before he can form the words. “Everything is okay.”

When Dean pulls away, Cas knows that something is wrong but also knows that pushing the subject won’t get him anywhere.

Cas nods before Dean settles back into his position on Cas’ chest. Cas places a kiss to Dean’s temple before muttering a soft, “Goodnight Dean.”

~~~

As the days go on Cas tries to get Dean to admit to scheduling a trip to Sweden behind his back because he wants to get out of the wedding. However, nothing has worked so far.

He would ask Dean in a straightforward manner but he doesn’t want Dean to feel like he has to go just because Cas wants him to but also doesn’t want to go alone. Cas wasn’t sure how to approach the situation anymore and just wants to know if he’s going to have to go to his best friend’s wedding alone.

“What’s going on with you Cas?” Dean asks on Saturday as they are eating lunch. It was just the two of them, since Lisa came down with the flu.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Dean.” Cas says, not looking up from the laptop in front of him.

“You’ve been distant all week and anytime you do speak to me it’s just a cryptic question about Charlie’s wedding.” Dean says, “What’s bothering you, Cas? And don’t say it’s nothing because it’s obviously something.”

Cas sighs as he closes his laptop, folding his hands on top of it. “When is Charlie’s wedding Dean?”

“The 15th of May.” Dean says, voice a touch irritated, “Like I told you each time you asked me this week.”

“When is you brother going to Sweden?”

“I don’t know. Like the 13th or something, I think?”

“Did you tell Sam and Gabe that you would go with them?” Cas asks, watching as Dean’s face becomes one of confusion.

“That’s what all of this is about.” Dean says exasperated. “You think I made plans to go to Sweden so I wouldn’t have to go with you?”

“Well that’s what it looks like.” Cas says, crossing his arms across his chest, “Why didn’t you just talk to me about it Dean.”

“Because I’m going with you to Charlie’s wedding, Cas!” Dean says, voice raised slightly due to frustration, “Why would I do that to you?”

“I don’t know but why would my brother call me and say that you were coming.”

“Cas-”

“No. Let me finish.” Cas growls and Dean bites his bottom lip as he motions for Cas to continue, “Meg told me that she heard you planning a trip to Sweden with Sam. I understand if you don’t want to go Dean, truly I do. The only people you really know there is Charlie and me but you could easily make more friends so looking for a way out like this is honestly childish and I would never expect that from you.” Cas takes a breath before continuing, “And I know I probably should have talked to you about it but there is obviously something bothering you too and I just wanted you to come and tell me rather than have me force it out of you.”

Dean waits to see if Cas is done speaking before he says, “Are you done?”

Cas nods, “Yeah, I am.”

“I’m just going to assume that Gabriel called you around the same time Sam called me because that’s the only way this misunderstanding could have happened. My brother, bless his optimistic little heart, probably excitedly told his boyfriend that the both of us would be able to travel without previously talking to me about it. That’s why Gabe thought I could go when in reality I can’t because I’m going to the wedding. With you and-”

“But what abou-”

“Castiel.” Dean says in an unwavering voice that silences whatever he was about to say, “As for Meg. She probably heard the conversation I was having with Sam, rescheduling our trip to Sweden, which would be the week after the wedding. I was going to surprise you after the wedding was said and done because I know Charlie has you all stressed out.”

Cas feels a feeling of guilt wash over him as Dean’s words process in his mind, “So you didn’t tell them that you were going with them.”

“Nope.” Dean says, popping the sound of the ‘p’ with his lips

“And you were planning a trip to Sweden the week after to make up for it.”

“Yep.”

“Oh,” Cas says, “Well I’m not sure what to say?”

“An apology would be a good place to start.” Dean says as he gets up out of his seat, stalking towards where Castiel is, “Though I’m sure I’ll get you apologizing to me enough tonight when I punish you.”

“I’m being punished?”

“Oh yes Castiel.” A shiver runs up Cas’ spine at the use of his full name, “Something like this can’t happen again and I need to make sure you know that.”

Cas turns towards Dean and moves in to kiss Dean’s plush lips but doesn’t get very far because Dean moves back with a slight chuckle.

Cas whines audibly and Dean tsks, “Don’t pout, Angel.” Dean says, picking Cas’ chin up with his thumb and index finger, “You did this to yourself.”

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas tries

“I’m sure you are. But I promise you’ll be even more sorry tonight.” Dean says as a giant grin forms on his face, “Tonight is going to be so much fun Just you wait.”

~~~

Cas was going to have to remind Dean what it means to have fun because this certainly isn't it. Cas is naked on their bed, except for the collar around his neck, and tied to their bed from both ankles and wrists. There is a pink vibrator in his ass that is pressed right up against his prostate on the lowest setting, and a black cock ring at the base of his dick. Dean is going to teach him a lesson about today but all he’s hoping for is the ability to cum in the end.

Cas was harder than he has ever been in his life and he couldn’t do anything to alleviate the building pressure. He needed Dean…

“Well don’t you look pretty, Angel.” Dean says, walking into the room with a glass of champagne and nothing but a pair of boxer briefs on, “Are you having fun yet?”

“No, Sir.” Cas grinds out, “Please, let me cum.”

“Already?” Dean says, “But we just started,” he puts the glass down on the nightstand. “I say we drag this out.” Dean places a kiss to Cas’ lips but pulls away before Cas can properly respond, “Make it last. What do you think?”

“If that’s what you want, Sir.” Cas says, instead of what he really wants to which is something like, ‘for fucks sake man, just fuck me already!’ But Cas has pushed enough buttons today...

Dean grabs Castiel’s chin gently and looks at him softly, “Color?”

“Green, Sir.” Cas says, Assuring Dean that he is okay, annoyed, but alright.

Dean smiles and places a lasting kiss on Castiel’s lips. Both of their tongues and mouths moving with practiced synchronicity. “So, perfect.” Dean says, pulling away.

Dean gets on the bed and begins to kiss every expanse of skin that Cas has on display. Starting up from his neck and moving downwards, stopping at both nipples, and making sure to avoid Castiel’s erection as he makes his way back up Castiel’s body by kissing up both of his legs.

Dean moves the plug inside of Cas, resulting in him trying to push down on it and a tsk from Dean.

“Patience, Angel.” Dean says, pulling the plug out completely, listening to the quiet hum of it vibrating before shutting it off and putting it aside. “God, look at you,” Dean practically moans and Cas can feel the blush creeping up his chest to his face. They’ve done this more times than Cas could count and yet he still gets bashful when Dean compliments him like this.

“Dean- oh fuck,” Dean plunges two fingers into Castiel’s wet heat, cutting off the sentence he was about to say.

“I’m sorry were you going to say something?” Dean says, smugly, adding another finger.

“Please fuck me, Sir.” Dean moans when Cas clenches down around him instinctively, followed by a soft growl.

Dean crawls up Castiel’s body until his mouth is at Castiel’s ear. He licks around the shell of it, a slow, purposeful movement that makes Cas shiver.

“Though the offer is tempting,” Dean whispers before biting down on Cas’ ear, smiling at the noise that leaves his throat, “I have so much more planned for you first.” Dean gets off the bed and Cas feels the chill of the air without Dean close to him. He goes into the closet and comes out with a blindfold and a riding crop. He puts them both down on the bed next to Cas. “You ready to have some fun, Angel?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is punished and Dean's actions lead to consequenses...

 

When Dean places the blindfold over Cas’ eyes he feels more vulnerable than he ever has before. He can feel Dean looking at him but doesn’t know what he’s doing. 

 

Cas starts to breathe a little faster as his heat rate picks up. Wanting to call out for Dean only to realize the words won’t come.

 

“Shhh,” Dean hushes as he places his hand on Castiel’s chest, “I’m not going to leave you like this, understand?” 

 

“Yes, Sir.” Cas says feeling calmer as Dean rubs circles into Castiel’s skin with the tips of his fingers.

 

“What’s your safeword?” 

 

“Red.”

 

“Good.” Dean kisses Cas then, both of his hands traveling up and down Cas’ sides idly, coaxing Cas to relax. Cas melts into the kiss, feeling more and more comfortable as Dean’s lips move against his own. Dean pulls away and rests his forehead of Castiel’s “Are you okay to continue?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Cas says.

 

Dean places one final kiss on Cas’ lips before he pulls away again completely. Dean runs his fingertips over Castiel’s skin, making him squirm as much as his bonds will allow. 

 

Suddenly the feeling of Dean’s fingers is changed to the cool leather of the crop as Dean drags it up and down Cas’ torso. 

 

“Do you know why you’ve been tied up like this, Angel?” Dean asks, forcing Cas to focus on his voice rather than the anticipation of Dean’s first hit.

 

“Because I was- oh fuck!” Cas yells out, mostly due to the surprise rather than the pain. Dean brings the leather down onto Cas’ skin with a loud  _ smack.  _ Effectively cutting off his sentence before Cas could truly start.

 

“I’m going to need you to repeat that.” Dean says and Cas can hear the smile on his lips. Dean hits him again, just below the ribcage, and Cas yelps out again. “You didn’t finish your sentence.”

 

“I was- ahh- I-” Cas stammers as Dean continues to hit Cas with the crop. Scattering each hit so Cas wouldn’t know where to expect it next. Dean moves from Cas’s nipples to the meat of his thighs, to the sensitive skin of his hips and groin. Cas can barely think let alone speak.

 

“I’m not going to stop until you tell me.” Dean growls, each hit building in intensity each time he felt it. 

 

“I was bad!” Cas shouts, trying to turn or twist away from the blows but his bonds weren’t allowing that to happen, “I’m sorry, Sir. Please.”

 

He doesn’t know what he’s asking for but trusts Dean enough for him to give it to Cas.

 

“What did you do exactly?” Dean asks and Cas feels him put the crop down next to Cas.

 

“I made an assumption.” Cas says with heavy breaths, “I’m sorry, Sir.”

 

“Are you really?” Dean asks, hands racking over Castiel’s tender skin, sending a feeling of pain and pleasure through Cas’ veins, “Because I feel like you would say anything just for me to get you off.”

 

Cas is reminded then of his erection laying heavy on his stomach, precum pooling near his navel, and he wanted to cum  _ so  _ bad. But he knew he would have to earn it.

 

“I’m sorry, Sir. Really.” Cas whines, arching his back into Dean’s touch, “I was wrong.”

 

“Yes you were.” Dean says as he shoves two of his fingers down Cas throat before grasping at Cas’ cock with the same hand, “What should you have done instead?”

 

Cas moans low in his throat and wishes he could buck up into Dean’s fist but already knows he isn’t allowed to do that. 

 

“Talk to you, Sir.” Cas says, still moaning low as Dean mouths over Castiel’s skin “I should have talked to you.”

 

“And why didn’t you?” Dean shifted onto the bed with Castiel but Cas doesn’t know what he’s doing.

 

“I don’t know, Sir.” 

 

“Well you must know,” Dean says, rubbing a finger over Cas’ entrance, “You wouldn’t do something for no reason.”

 

“I assumed, Sir.” Cas says with Dean circling his hole with his finger, “I thought-  _ oh, please _ .” Dean replaces his finger with the blunt tip of the vibrator and Cas is begging for it faster than he’d like to admit, “Please Sir. I’m so sorry.”

 

“Are you ever going to do this again?” Dean questions, continuing to tease Cas with the toy, just barely pushing it inside. “Assume that I would make plans behind your back.”

 

“No, Sir.” Cas says, doing all that his can not to push down on the toy himself, “Never again.”

 

“Hmm” Dean hums, turning on the vibrator and lets it continue to sit just on the edge of Castiel’s entrance. Cas moans as he arches his back at the pleasure. Dean leans down to cas’ ear and whispers, “Beg me for it. Beg me to forgive you.”

 

“Please-please! It won’t happen again. I love you, Sir. Please!” Castiel says quickly, “Please, Sir, forgive me! Please I need you. I need you so bad. I-ahhh”

 

Dean shoves the toy into Castiel without warning and turns up the vibration setting before his hands leave Castiel all together. Cas loses track of where Dean is or what he thinks Dean is doing as he just focuses on the sensations inside of his ass. 

 

Cas moans and writhes on the bed, wishing that there wasn’t a ring around the base of his cock. He would only need a few seconds before he blew his load. 

 

Suddenly Dean’s hand grips Cas’ face and keeps it steady. Cas feels Dean straddle him again and is left searching for Dean’s lips.

 

“Sir?” Cas says as Dean runs both hands across Cas’ chest idly. He leans down then placing his lips on Castiel’s, surprising Cas with the sweet taste of chapmage when Dean opens his mouth. Cas pulls at his bonds, wanting so badly to touch, to knot his fingers in that hair and tug in the way Dean likes. 

 

Dean leans back, licking at the sides of Cas’ mouth where some of the champagne spilled out of his lover’s mouth. “Color?” Dean asks, sounding just as breathless as Castiel.

 

“Very green, Sir.” Cas says, gasping.

 

“Do you think you deserve to cum, Angel?” Dean says, rubbing his now bare cock against Castiel’s. They both moan, low and dirty, together, “Bet you’ve never wanted to cum so bad.”

 

“Yes, please, Sir.” Cas says, begging again as Dean reminds him of his own frustration, “Please, please-” 

 

“What do you want?” Dean asks, mouthing kisses up and down Castiel’s neck, continuing to roll his hips against Cas, “Tell me.”

 

“Fuck me, please.” Cas begs and Dean chuckles.

 

“Hmm,” Dean hums thoughtfully, moving down Cas’ body, “I have a better idea.” Dean nips at the skin of Castiel’s thighs as he gently plays with the vibrator in Cas’ ass. “I think I’m going to fuck myself on your dick until I cum.” Dean teases his entrance with the tip of Castiel’s cock, both me humming pleasantly in response, “And then, I’ll rip off the cock ring and let you cum. Only because you’ve been so good.” Before Cas has the chance to beg Dean for more the vibrator in his ass is turned up all the way, causing a shout to leave Castiel’s mouth.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Cas screams, feeling Dean as he begins to seat himself on Castiel’s dick. It was all too much and yet not enough at the same time. Cas is forced to feel rather than expect, or even demand release. 

 

Cas hears Dean moan, a beautiful noise he would focus on more if he wasn’t under attack from all these sensations.  

 

Dean places a hand on Castiel’s chest to help him keep his balance, while Dean’s other hand pulls the blindfold down until it hangs loose around his neck. Cas opens his eyes to find Dean looking down at him with lust blown pupils. His cock bobbing up and down in time with his own movements on Cas’ cock.

 

Cas closes his eyes, the sight of Dean bordering on too much for him.

 

“Look at me.” Dean growls, as Dean’s pace remains unwavering. “Let me see those eyes.”

 

Cas pries his eyes open and bites down on his bottom lip. He’s never felt anything like this before and never wants it to stop. Dean is so tight around him Cas knows that if it weren’t for the ring at the base of his cock he would have blown his load already for sure. 

 

Cas watches as Dean wraps one hand around his length before he mutters a curse and cums all over Castiel. Dean sits fully seated on Cas’ cock for a moment, probably enjoying the vibrations from  toy lodged inside of Cas, before pulling off.

 

Dean kisses Cas, soft and slow as he pulls of the cock ring with one hand. Dean swallows Castiel’s cries and moans with his kisses, only pulling back from Cas’ mouth when he feels Castiel cum between them. 

 

Dean pulls away and licks Castiel’s stomach clean before leaning back up to kiss him again. Cas moans, and chases the taste of Dean and himself mixed together.

 

“So good for me, Angel.” Dean murmurs against Cas’ skin as he unties Cas’ from the bed. “You did so good for me.”

 

Cas feels his eyelids close as Dean at his wrists and ankles. Smiling at the peppering of kisses against his skin.

 

“I really am sorry.” Cas mumbles, unsure if Dean can even hear him, “I should have never doubted you.”

 

“Shhh, I know.” Dean hushed, petting Castiel’s hair as he places a kiss to Cas’ temple, “It’s okay, Angel. Sleep now, we can talk more when you wake up.” 

 

Cas mumbles something affirmative before he falls asleep. Dean finishes cleaning up Cas before throwing a blanket over him, smiling as Cas curls into the warmth of it. Dean places a kiss to Cas’ temple before leaving the room. 

 

Dean checks his phone and sees a text from Lucifer:

 

**Lucifer** : Turn on channel 3 and call me.

 

Dean moves into the living room and turns on the news, taking a seat on the couch once he feels rage boil up underneath his skin. Seeing Ketch’s face alone would be enough to warrant this reaction from Dean but the fact that he was talking about the club made it even worse. 

 

Dean dials Lucifer’s number, and starts barking into the phone once he answers after the first ring.

 

“What the hell!” Dean barks, irritation rising in his voice. “You said you were handling this!”

 

“I told you to get ready for this.” Lucifer says, voice much calmer than Dean’s. He’s probably been watching this ever since it hit the screen. 

 

_ Oh God.  _ Dean thinks,  _ How long has this been on? How many people have seen it? _

 

“You need to make this go away.” Dean spits, “Ketch is crazy and will do anything to tear me apart.”

 

“I’m already doing all that I can, Dean.” Lucifer says, voice still calm, “Just stay out of the spotlight until we write up a statement and tell the members not to go in for the next few days.”

 

“I don’t think any of them will want to once they see this.” Dean hangs up the phone and puts his head in his hands. 

 

_ What the hell is he supposed to do now? The one thing in his life that he holds dear, aside from Cas and his family, is in jeopardy of being lost forever… _


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I know it's been forever but it's just been really stressful these past few weeks and I'm going to do my best to keep a steady update schedule but I can't promise that for sure.
> 
> I'm sorry but I do hope you all continue to enjoy this story, I will definitely be finishing it so no need to worry about that. 
> 
> ~Enjoy~

When Cas wakes he reaches out for Dean and is surprised when he realizes he isn’t in bed with him; as it is Sunday and Dean normally likes to sleep in to at least 10. Cas shifts and glances at the clock that reads; 8:42 A.M. Cas shuffles out of bed, wondering what happened to Dean. 

 

Cas checks the living room, dining room, and kitchen but none of them look like they’ve been touched all night. Cas makes his way to the study and finds Dean on the ground with a bottle of whiskey that is now ¾ empty.

 

“Dean?” Cas says as he walks into the room hesitantly. Cas immediately knows that something is wrong since Dean doesn’t drink excessively like this regularly, “Dean, what wrong?”

 

Cas hears Dean mumble something as he gets closer but can’t truly make out the words. He goes to Dean’s side and gently takes the glass from his lover’s hand, “Talk to me Dean. I’m right here.”

 

“He’s back, Cas.” Dean says as if Cas knows who he is referring to, “I thought he was gone for good but-” Dean hiccups, “I was just stupid.”

 

“You’re not stupid,” Cas says, carding a gently hand across Dean’s face, “Who are you talking about? Who’s back?”

 

“Ketch.” Castiel’s blood runs cold at the sound of that name. His hand freezing in place on Dean’s cheek.

 

Cas hasn’t forgotten about Ketch but there was no reason to keep him on the forefront of his mind, until now supposedly.  _ But why now? Why is he here now when he left the club almost a year ago? What could he possibly get out of this.  _

 

“What happened?” Cas finally asks, doing his best to fight the urge to finish the rest of the liquor in Dean’s glass.

 

“He went on the news.” Dean says slowly, “Called me a sadist who is only runnin’ the club to watch people be beaten.”

 

“But that isn’t true.” Cas says, “We just have to show them the truth and that you run the club because you want people to have a safe place to explore their kinks.”

 

“It wouldn’t matter.” Dean grumbles, “They have their story.”

 

“But it isn’t true, Dean.” All we have to do is tell them the truth. What proof could he possibly have.”

 

“He has enough.”

 

Cas furrows his eyebrows, “What do you mean?” Dean looks away from Cas, not meeting his eyes anymore, as if he’s ashamed. “Dean, please talk to me.”

 

“He has-” Dean takes a breath before continuing, “photos of something that happened when the club was just starting.” Dean continues to avoid Cas’ eyes, “Something that I’m not proud of.”

 

“What was it?” Cas asks, and Dean fishes his phone out of his back pocket. 

 

“Wow this article has 50,000 hits already.” Dean says dryly as he hands the phone to Cas.

And immediately feels his heart sink;  _ “Sadist Uses BDSM as a Cover for Abuse.” _

 

“Dean this is-”

 

“Just finish reading it.” Dean says before putting the bottle of whiskey to his lips, taking a long drink.

 

Cas continues reading, skimming through quickly, as each line he reads continues to paint the same image of Dean. A man who only opened the club for his own sexual gratification, keeping it a secret from the general public because he wanted to hide his own shame. 

 

None of it was true, Cas knows this, he knows Dean, but if he were someone else. Someone who didn’t know how compassionate Dean is or just how devoted, they could easily be persuaded to believe these horrible things about Dean.

 

“Dean I can’t read these lies.” Cas says, “I know who you are Dean Winchester. And it isn’t anything like what they are saying in that article.”

 

“Someone got hurt.” Dean says, “Someone was hurt worse than you were and I-” Dean’s eyes grew glassy as he chokes on his own words, “I didn’t do anything to help them. All I thought about was myself. I guess I deserve this” 

 

“Dean that happened years ago.” Cas cups Dean’s face with his hands, brushing away a single tear that slipped out, “You can’t change the past.”

 

“You don’t know what happened.” 

 

“I don’t need to I-”

 

“No, Cas.” Dean says firmly, “You need to understand.” Dean takes a deep breath, before he continues, “His name is Azazel, he was a Dom at the club when I just opened. There wasn’t anything about him that seemed wrong when I first met him so I had no reason not to trust him. But looking back now his suggestion for private rooms should have tipped me off a little bit.” Dean lets out a dry chuckle before he resumes, “He worked a very high stress job for some business and used the club as a way to relieve that stress but I guess one day it was just too much for him and he-” Dean pauses, letting out a shaky breath.

 

“It’s okay.” Cas reassures, “You don’t have to. I’m not going to leave your side.”

 

“I know, Angel. But you need to hear this from me first.” Dean says, “He took as sub into the room and just- lost control. He lost all respect for his sub and the rules of the club and hurt him severely. God Cas, I never want to see something like that again.” 

 

“What did you do after?” 

 

“I took him to the hospital to get medical care but they were both bound not to speak about what happened by the NDA they signed so no police report could ever filed so the sadistic bastard was able to get away for the whole thing. At least I had the decency to kick Azazel out I suppose.” Dean lowers his head in shame, “It took me years to get over what happened.”

 

“But you changed Dean.” Cas says, “You learned from your mistakes.”

 

“Only for it to happen with you when I wasn’t even in town.” Dean says, “Every member of that club is my responsibility. And all I’m doing is letting them down. I’m a failure.”

 

“No you’re not.” Cas reassures, gently lifting Dean’s head, “I wasn’t supposed to be there that night so don’t beat yourself up about not being there for me. You came back for me and that’s all that matters in the end.”

 

Dean shrugs half heartedly and Cas kisses him gently. Just the simple press of his lips against Dean’s to show him how much he cared. To show Dean that he is loved and appreciated and that no matter what Ketch does Cas will always be there by his side. 

 

When Cas pulls away, resting his forehead on Dean’s, he whispers softly, “I love you Dean Winchester, and I am never going to leave your side.”

 

“I don’t deserve you.” Dean mumbles, eyes locking onto Castiel’s for the first time

 

“I love you.” Cas repeats again, “And you love me. That’s all that matters. All that will ever matter.”

 

Dean leans back in for another kiss, this one much rougher than the one before. Dean lets out his anger and frustration with gnashing teeth and nips to Castiel’s full bottom lip but shows his love and gratitude with gentle swipes of his tongue. 

 

“This is going to get really messy, Cas. Ketch has photos of what Azazel did and I-” Dean says, resting his forehead on Castiel’s, “If you leave now I won’t-”

 

Cas seals his lover’s mouth with his own, cutting off the sentence Dean was about to finish.

 

“I’m not leaving.” Cas declares, “We are going to see this whole thing through. Together.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches!!

A few days have passed since Ketch has made his debut on the evening news and Dean hasn’t been taking it so well, although how could he? Lucifer was able to get in contact with Sam, Mary and Gabe, but Dean hasn’t called them himself yet. Dean says it’s because they need to stay under the radar but Cas knows he just doesn’t want to face them and any possible judgement they may have towards him. 

 

Cas reaches out to Charlie every now and then to check up with her wedding plans but she agrees that Cas needs to be with Dean right now so she has delegated his best man duties to Gilda’s baby brother Adam.

 

One morning Cas wakes up before Dean and wriggles himself out of bed without waking him. Cas leaves the room and lets Dean sleep, making his way over to the kitchen to clean up some plates left behind in the sink from their dinner the night before.

 

Cas has been doing his best to soothe Dean in whatever way he can think of like, running baths for the two of them, or snuggling up with him while they watch one of Dean’s favorite movies together. But Cas can tell when the smile Dean gives doesn’t reach his eyes, or when laughs sounds more flat and uncommitted than actually amused.     
  
Though, Cas understands what Dean must be going through, his entire world, everything he spent his time building for the past 3 years, is all crumbling down before him because of one man. Dean is man who just wants to help people discover who they are in a safe environment but now he is being labeled as a public disgrace.

 

Cas knows that Dean isn’t a bad man, hell anyone who has met him knows that he isn’t a bad man. He has a good heart and even better intentions. If the public knew that they wouldn’t chastise him…

 

If the public knew who Dean Winchester is they could understand that the past can’t define him or his business. But how could the public begin to understand who Dean Winchester is when they already think so poorly of him?

 

Cas glances over at the dining room table and sees Dean’s laptop sitting where it has been for the past few days, untouched by either of them. 

 

_ Bingo. _

 

_ ‘We can’t have any contact with the outside world. We wouldn't want them finding out where I live or it’d be one hell of a shitshow.’  _ Dean’s words repeat in his head as he unlocks the computer and opens up the internet. Cas brushes away the thought and sits in front of the computer, watching as it starts up. 

 

Cas lets out a breath as he creates a slue social media accounts with the same handle and gets to work. 

 

Cas sits there at the table writing a statement, not on behalf of Dean but rather advocating for him. He keeps it professional but does his best to make sure the person reading in can see how much he loves this man and why they should give him a chance too.

 

~~~

 

After Cas sits there for what feels like hours he finally feels like he’s done with his letter. He reads over his letter carefully before he posts it online, not wanting to be chastised by any grammar nazis. Cas shuts down the computer and gets up from the table. Cas decides to make lunch for the two of them.

 

As Cas moves around the kitchen gathering the ingredients he’s going to need to make bacon cheeseburgers and fries; he feels better now knowing that he has done something to help Dean. He knows everything isn't sunshine and rainbows but he has a feeling that just lets him know they are both going to be okay.

 

~~~

 

When Dean wakes he groans at the sinking feeling in his gut that hasn’t budged in days. He hates that he’s so miserable, unable to enjoy anything anymore. He knows that this is exactly what Ketch wants, for him to hide away and sink deeper and deeper into this hole of despair. And while he hates that he’s only appeasing the bastard’s wishes he can’t see himself leaving the house anytime soon either.

 

He’s sure that if he looked at his phone he would have a bunch of missed calls from Sam, his mom, Benny, hell, maybe even Meg. But for the time being the only person who’s number isn’t immediately sent to voicemail is Lucifer, but he hasn’t even called since he said that it’s up to Dean to decide what he wants to do. Which, albeit, is the problem. Dean doesn’t know what to do and fears that his only choice may be to close the club, but what would he do with his life then? 

 

And then, what about Cas?  He never asked for this and yet he’s still here by Dean side and promises never to leave it. Sometimes Dean wishes he could see what it is that Cas sees in him because nowadays, Dean can hardly stand his own reflection. Suddenly the sweet smell of bacon fills Dean’s nostrils and makes him smile slightly as he thinks about Cas in the kitchen.

 

_ God, Cas. What did I do to deserve you?  _ Dean thinks.

 

Cas has been so patient throughout all of this. He never pushed Dean to do anything but rather is just a constant in his day to day functions, making sure that Dean is okay and has everything that he needs. Dean has tried to tell Cas that he doesn’t deserve him and that Cas doesn’t deserve the stress from all of this but Cas never lets him finish. He always just says, ‘If I wanted to leave you I would have. I have everything I need right here Dean Winchester.’

 

It’s those words alone that give Dean the courage to get up everyday walk around the house and try to act like a part of society, even though he still doesn't want to watch the news or step foot outside. He feels safe here, and it is all because of Cas. It’s also because of Cas why Dean gets out of of bed, throwing on a pair of baggy sweats and and oversized t-shirt before he leaves the room. 

 

Dean walks up to the archway of the kitchen and watches Cas as he cooks and immediately sees a difference in the way Cas is acting. Throughout all of this Dean could tell that Cas hasn’t been completely unaffected but was rather doing his best to stay strong for Dean. There were moments when Dean would see his face fall whenever he thought Dean wasn’t looking. 

 

But now Cas looks better, happier even. 

 

Cas turns and notices Dean in the archway, “Hey, there!” Cas says with a smile, closing the distance between them and placing a kiss to Dean’s lips, “Perfect timing.”

 

“What’s all this for?” 

 

“Can’t I make my loving, and _ extremely _ hot, boyfriend lunch?” Cas counters as he sets down two plates on the kitchen island, “Let’s eat.”

 

Dean gives Cas a strange look before sitting down next to him at the kitchen island.

 

“Cas, seriously what’s up with you?” Cas turns to look at Dean with a wide eyed look of confusion and a bit of mayo on the corner of his mouth.

 

“What?” Cas mumbles around a mouthful of food. Dean shakes his head with a slight smile when he sees a smudge of mayonnaise on the corner of Cas’ mouth. 

 

Dean wipes the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth with his thumb, “I can actually feel you radiating,” Dean gestures in the air looking for the words, “something.”

 

“I guess I’m just happy.” Cas responds with a smile, “You should be happy too. I hate when you mope around.”

 

“I have not been moping around.” Dean says and Cas makes a face, “I’ve just been in my thoughts.”

 

“Have you called Sam?” Cas says, changing the subject, “He worries you know.”

 

“Have you called Gabe?” Cas and Dean agreed that Cas would be able to call Gabe and Charlie due to the fact that they’re the only people who Dean feared would breakdown the door to his home if they were ignored for too long. But Dean hasn’t seen Cas call either of them in a few days. 

 

“Yeah, I have actually.” Cas says, “That’s how I know he worries.”

 

“I’ll get around to it.” Dean takes another bite of his burger, “Shouldn’t he be enjoying his vacation with his boyfriend?”

 

“He is, but you’re still his big brother.” Cas says before letting out a sigh, “It’s going to be okay, Dean.”

 

“You’ve been saying that since the beginning. You’re such an optimist.”

 

“Well one of us has to be.” Cas chuckles, “If the public understood you as a person and all that you do for the community they won’t listen to another word out of Ketch’s mouth.”

 

“Yeah, well no one knows anything about me.”

 

Cas leans over to place a kiss to Dean’s temple, “Pessimism won’t get you anywhere, dear.”

 

Dean scoffs around another bite of food, “Wanna watch another season of Dr. Sexy?”

 

“Of course.”

 

~~~

 

Cas and Dean are lounging around in the living room; Dean’s arm wrapped around Cas’ body possessively. The two are almost finished with another season of Dr. Sexy when Dean feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He takes it out to look at the notification and sees that it is an email from Lucifer

 

~

 

**Sender:** Lmorningstar@gmail.com

**Subject:** You’ve got yourself an Angel Mr. Winchester.

 

Someone decided to write something on your behalf and so far the public seems to be taking it very well, it’s actually trending. 

Looks like you’ve got an angel looking out for you Mr. Winchester.

 

Sincerely, 

Lucifer Morningstar

 

~

 

Dean clicks on the link that Lucifer added to the email and begins to read a post on twitter from someone with the handle, Justice4Dean.

 

**_Dean Winchester has become big news within the last 24 hours due to recent reports about his business, Purgatory. But Dean has done many other headline worthy things that the media knows nothing about. Dean donates around 50% of the the revenue earned by both clubs and donates them anonymously to charities such as, RAINN, The National Alliance To End Sexual Violence, and Promoting Awareness and Victim Empowerment, just to name a few. He started the club as a way for people to discover their sexualities and sexual desires in a place that is safe and consensual. Purgatory is a place for you to learn about yourself without fear of chastisement of criticism._ **

 

‘Who ever wrote this knows a hell of a lot of stuff about me.’ Dean thinks, “Where could they possibly find all of this information? And why would they choose to write this about me?’

 

**_Even in the heat of this controversy no names of patrons will be released to the public because Dean understands their need for privacy and would let his career go up in ashes before he gave up let the public know the names of his patrons. Dean Winchester is a selfless individual who had something bad happen at his club during its early stages. Dean has learned from those mistakes and has not had an incident like that happen again._ **

 

‘Maybe it’s Sam? Or my mom?” Dean thinks some more as he continues to read through the letter, “But how the hell would they know everything that I’ve done? Maybe they talked to Benny, or someone at the club?

 

**_Dean Winchester is a man who loves those closest to him and has the purest heart I have ever seen in another human being.  All I ask is that he is given the ability to be heard when he chooses to address the public, rather than being condemned and chastised unrightfully. A man like him deserves that much._ **

 

Dean lies there, after reading the letter trying to figure out who could have possibly written this message when suddenly Cas chuckles at something on the TV. The soft rumble of it brings Dean back to reality and allows him to look at Cas, his soft features heightened by the blue light of the television in the dim room. 

 

_ ‘The purest heart I have ever seen.’  _ Dean remembers reading in the last paragraph and in that moment everything seems clear.

 

Cas turns up to look at Dean, who has been staring for quite a while, “What are you looking at?”

 

Dean smile genuinely for the first time in what feels like months before he kisses Cas, taking him by surprise slightly. The angle is uncomfortable but Dean pulls their bodies closer nonetheless, licking into the familiar space of Castiel’s mouth.

 

When Dean pulls away he rests his forehead on Cas’, slightly breathless. 

 

“Not that I’m complaining,” Cas says, “But what was that for?”

 

“Justice for Dean.” Dean says and Cas’ smile fades and his gaze drops from Dean’s. Cas begins to sit up and Dean follows suit. 

 

“Are you mad?” Cas asks, eyes still not meeting Dean’s. 

 

“Of course not. I wouldn’t be even if it didn’t help the situation” Dean lifts Cas’ face by his chin and says, “It’s actually doing really well right now though. Lucifer says you’re trending.”

 

“Really?” Cas says, seemingly amazed, “I was hoping it would do well but I didn’t think it would do that well.”

 

“Well it is.” Dean says, “But why did you write it. You didn’t have to you know.”

 

“Of course I knew I didn’t have to but I wanted to help the public understand who  _ you  _ are as a person. The real you, not the person Ketch painted you to be.” Cas explains, “So I wrote that as a way for them to understand you and what you do. What you actually stand for.”

 

“Thank you, Cas. It really means a lot to me that you did that.” Dean reaches out for Cas, “Come here.”

 

Cas moves gladly into Dean’s lap and hums pleasantly when Dean starts to kiss up and down Cas’ neck. “God I’ve missed this. I’ve missed you, Dean.”

 

“I’ve missed you too Angel.” Dean says, “How about we make up for lost time tonight?”

 

“Yes please.” Cas sighs, fingers threading through Dean’s hair lazily. 

 

Dean gives a gentle swat to Cas’ ass before saying, “Geat the shower running, Angel and I’ll join you in a second. I have a call to make.” 

 

“Yes, Sir.” Cas’ blue eyes twinkle with the slightest bit of mischief as he gives Dean one last fleeting kiss.

 

“Good boy.” 

 

As Cas scurries into their bedroom Dean takes up his phone and calls Lucifer, who answers after two rings. 

 

“Mr. Winchester.” Lucifer says in lieu of a greeting. “You ready to come out of hiding?”

 

“It’s time for the public to hear my side of everything.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's over 2,000 words of smut (with a little bit of fluff) to say sorry for not posting <3

Castiel’s body is thrumming with anticipation as he stands in the shower, the warm water running off every inch of his olive skin. He’s already cleaned himself thoroughly but decides to stay in the shower and wait for Dean’s call to be over. 

 

Cas takes his body wash and puts some of it in his hands before he begins to rub it over his skin slowly, imagining that it is Dean’s hands instead of his own. 

 

With his free hand Cas wraps a hand around his half hard erection, moaning softly at the pleasure that runs through his body. Cas starts a steady rhythm with the hand on his cock and brings himself to full hardness.

 

“ _ Dean _ .” Cas moans to himself. He wants to cum, needs to cum but knows that isn’t what Dean has planned. Cas bites his lip and screws his eyes shut. It feels so good, too good, and he wants nothing more than to spray his seed all over the tiled wall. “ _ Oh, fuck. _ ”

 

“Uh uh, Angel.” Dean’s says from behind him suddenly. Dean’s bare chest is pressed up against Cas’ back and he can feel Dean’s own erection beginning to grow against the cleft of his ass. “You wouldn’t want to finish without me, now would you?”

 

Dean gently removes Castiel’s hand from where it is wrapped around his member and begins to skate gently his fingers across Cas’ wet skin. Cas squirms in response wanting to be touched properly instead of teased. 

 

“Please, Sir.” Cas says in a barely audible voice, “Please, I need you.”

 

“Hmm, you know I always love it when you beg, Angel.” Dean’s hands glide up to Cas nipples where he pulls on them, relishing in the way Cas moans and grinds back into Dean’s own erection. “But begging won’t get you anywhere tonight.”

 

Dean turns Cas’ body so his back is pressed up against the cool tile. Dean leans into Cas’ space and nibbles on his ear before saying, “Tonight I’m going to take you apart and put you back together,” Dean kisses along Cas’ jaw as he keeps speaking “over, and over, and over again.”

 

“Oh fuck, Sir.” Cas whines grinding down on Dean’s thigh. 

 

“None if that either, baby. It's just you and me.” Dean grabs Castiel’s erection and begins to pull at his member roughly as he growls directly into his ear, “And I want you to scream my name tonight.”

 

Dean starts a rhythm with one of his hands and holds Cas’ hips down with the other. 

 

Cas looks into Dean’s emerald green eyes and finds himself almost asking for a kiss until he remembers that they aren’t in the middle of a scene. Cas can have his boyfriend however he wants. 

 

Cas surges forward and brings their lips together in a passionate kiss. Dean moans and Cas takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into the familiar space of Dean’s mouth. 

 

The two fight for dominance over the kiss with their tongues and teeth. Dean keeps the hand that is wrapped around Castiel’s cock at a steady pace. Nothing too torturously slow but just enough to keep Cas on edge. 

 

“Wanna cum Dean.” Cas practically whines against Dean’s lips, “Fuck. Let me cum.”

 

“Cum for me.” Dean responds against Castiel’s lips as the hand wrapped around Cas’ cock speeds up. Dean begins to suck a mark into Castiel’s collarbone as he shoots white on the shower floor and Dean. 

 

“So fucking perfect.” Dean murmurs into Cas’ skin and Cas finds himself blushing at the praise, “But I think it’s time for you to clean me up.” Dean gestures to where Castiel’s cum 

covers Dean’s lower torso and groin. 

 

Cas smirks wickedly as he lowers himself to his knees, kissing and licking at the expanse of Dean’s skin as he does.

 

Cas looks up at Dean as he licks his own cum off of Dean’s skin, purposefully avoiding contact where Dean wants it the most. 

 

_ After all, Dean isn’t the only one who can tease... _

 

Cas licks at the soft skin below Dean’s navel and then at the point where Dean’s hip meets his upper thigh. And before he lets himself suck on Dean’s gorgeous cock he places soft, feather like, kisses on both of Dean’s inner thighs. 

 

“Holy fucking shit Cas,” Dean says on an exhale as Cas licks one long, slow stroke up Dean’s length. Cas feels a slow grin come across his face as Dean moans and throws his head back. He grabs onto Castiel’s hair, since it is the only thing he can hold onto, and Cas begins to work his mouth around the head of Dean’s dick. 

 

Cas bobs his head up and down Dean’s length, not letting Dean’s hand rush his movements. Cas brings his free hand up to play with Dean’s balls and press at his perineum. 

 

“Fuck, Cas. I- Oh Fuck!” Dean begins to say until Cas takes all of Dean into his mouth. The hand in his hair pulls tighter and Cas moans with pleasure that it brings. “F-fuck baby. I-I’m not g-gonna last if you d-do that again.” 

 

Cas slips a finger between Dean’s cheeks and gently presses on Dean’s entrance as he moans again with the tip of Dean’s cock nestled in the back of his throat. 

 

Cas feels the head of Dean’s cock twitch and takes Dean’s cock out of his mouth just before Dean cums. He cums with a shout before he paints Castiel’s face with streaks of white. 

 

Cas opens his eyes and looks up into Dean’s lust blown emerald green eyes as he licks stray streak of cum from the corner of his mouth. 

 

Dean pulls Cas to his feet and kisses him forcefully, nipping at his lips and at his face and neck. Cas responds with equal force as he alternates between clawing down Dean’s back with his nails and pulling his short strands of dirty blonde hair. 

 

“That was amazing, Cas.” Dean says when they both come up for air as he turns the water off and guides Cas out of the shower. 

 

“I hope that doesn’t mean your spent for the night.” Cas teases with a playful glint in his eyes, “ _ Old man. _ ” Dean lets out an amused snort, both otherwise doesn’t respond to the jab.

 

He pat-dries Cas quickly before he pushes him up against the bathroom wall, pulling a surprised squeak from the other man. 

 

“Get your hot ass on the bed,” Dean growls, “And I’ll show you just how  _ spent  _ I am.”

 

~~~

 

When Dean gets into the room he sees Cas splayed out on his back and playing with his nipples. He leans up against the doorway of the bathroom and watches as Cas teases himself with slow and deliberate movements.

When Cas begins to let little moans and whimpers Dean can’t hold back the growl that rumbles from his chest. Cas turns, now aware of Dean presence, and looks at him while he seductively bites his bottom lip. 

 

Dean doesn’t hesitate before jumping onto the bed to straddle Castiel’s hips and pin his hands above his head. Dean places a kiss to Castiel’s lips and begins to trail them down his neck as whispers, “What do you want, Cas?” 

 

“Hmm,” Cas moans softly, “You, Dean. Always want you.”

 

“Is that so?” Dean lets go of Cas’ arms, silently commanding Cas to leave them there, “What do you want me to do you?”

 

“I want you inside of me.” Cas says almost breathlessly as Dean skates his fingertips down Cas’ sides and nibbles gently at his nipples.

 

“That’s all?” Dean teases with a devilish grin on his face, “You don’t want my hands on your cock?” Cas opens his mouth to protest but is cut sort by a moan when Dean wraps a hand around Castiel’s half-hard erection. “You don’t want to feel my mouth on every part of your body, slowly teasing you into madness?” Dean licks a slow circle around Cas’ navel that makes him shiver and Dean leans up to lick the shell of Cas’ ear before speaking again, “You don’t want my fingers in your tight little ass? Or, better yet,  _ my tongue _ ?”

  
Dean rubs his finger against Cas’ hole and smiles when Cas attempts to push down on the dry digit.

 

“Fuck yes,” Cas cries, “Want it all. Want all of you.”

 

“Yeah? Well you aren't getting my cock until you cum for me again.” Dean says in a low voice, “Then I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll cum without me even touching that pretty cock of yours.”

 

“Oh fuck me.” Cas curses, thrusting his now erect cock onto Dean’s bare thigh. 

 

“That’s the plan, Angel.” Dean says, moving his Leah so Cas shamelessly hump him anymore. “But I’m going to take my time with you first.”

 

Dean leans down and kisses Cas like the two of them have all the time in the world. The slow slip and slide of Dean’s lips against his leaves Cas more desperate than he was before; painstakingly hard and with nothing to rut against to relieve some of the pressure. 

 

When Dean finally moves away from Castiel’s mouth he kisses down the line of his neck whispering endearments like, “So beautiful.” and “my perfect little Angel.” There may be others, at least he thinks there is, but Cas can’t hear them over the sound of his own moans. 

 

_ “Dean.”  _ Cas moans as Dean latches his teeth onto a nipple. Pulling and lapping at it with a combination of his teeth and tongue. Dean slips his hand downwards in order to skate his nails across the skin below Castiel’s navel, careful to avoid touching Castiel’s cock. When Cas keens at the sensations Dean let’s out a low chuckle. 

 

“Do you think you could cum like this, Angel?” Dean sucks a mark on Castiel’s breastbone.

 

“At t-this point,” Cas huffs out, he’s so strung out he’s surprised he can even talk right now, “W-wouldn't be s-surprised.”

 

Dean makes a curious noise before returning to his ministrations. Dean brings two fingers to Cas’ mouth and Cas gladly sucks them into his mouth. Dean starts to kiss up Cas’ neck before he removes his fingers from between Cas’ lips. 

 

Dean brings their lips together again as he bring his spit soaked fingers to Castiel’s entrance. Dean works in one of his fingers and captures the sounds of Castiel’s moans with his mouth. When Dean’s finger goes in as far as it can go he feels around inside Cas’ channel until the man below him begins to writhe and moan uncontrollably.

 

“Oh, fuck.” Cas moans out, “ _ Dean!”  _

 

Dean snickers quietly before moving his mouth back to Cas’ neck. “That’s it baby. Let go for me.” Dean nips and licks at the skin on Cas’ neck while he works in his second finger. It’s a tight squeeze and there isn’t enough lube to ease the way, but Cas loves it and just wants more.

 

“Dean, please! Please fuck me.” Cas begs while he alternates between thrusting down on the finger inside of him or bucking his hips up looking for something to rub his aching cock against. “I need you to just- Oh fuck!” Dean rubs against Cas’ prostate again with a little more force and Cas swears he sees stars.  _ Holy Fuck, he might just die here…  _

 

“Uh uh Angel,” Dean tuts, his warm breath tickling the shell of Castiel’s ear, “You have to cum for me before I even consider fucking that pretty little ass of yours.”

 

Cas closes his eyes and throws his head back, thrusting himself down on Dean’s fingers with more force than before, “Fuck me with your fingers.” Cas grits out and Dean meets him with a wide smile.

 

“Well, of course, Angel.” Dean coos and then he starts to move his two fingers in and out of Cas’ ass with pointed thrusts, aiming directly for that special spot inside of Cas.

 

Cas was so close, he could feel his orgasm on the edge of erupting but he just needed something to push it over completely. Just as Cas is about to beg for something, anything that Dean could possibly give him at this point, Dean leans down bites, harshly, on one of Castiel’s nipples.

 

“Oh, Dean, Don’t f-fucking s-s-stop.” Castiel throws his head back on the pillows with a shout as his orgasm rips through him. Dean continues his ministrations and works Castiel though his orgasm.

 

When Castiel can see properly again he looks down at Dean’s viridescent eyes that looked bright with love, pride, and affection but still a little foggy by lust, desire, and passion. Cas reaches down with both hands to cup Dean’s face and pulls him up to his lips for a kiss. They stay like that fora while, sharing lazy kisses and endearments back and forth until they are both reminded of Dean’s own aching member when it grazes the top of Cas’ thigh.

 

“What do you want now, baby?” Dean asks in a low voice by Cas’ ear.

 

“Fuck me.” Cas responds, “Oh, please fuck me.” 

 

“Lay on your stomach,” Dean growls in response as he gets off the bed to grab the lube. When Dean gets back on the bed he quickly pulls Cas’ ass up in the air and wastes no time before he starts lapping at the Cas’ sensitive hole.

“Oh,  _ Dean! _ ” Cas cries out in surprise. He reaches back to thread his fingers in Dean’s sandy blond hair, pulling his face impossible closer to Castiel’s entrance. “God, you're so fucking good at that.”

 

Dean laughs softly and the vibration cause Cas to let out another moan. “Fuck me, Dean. I’m ready,  _ please. _ ”

 

Dean pulls back with a low rumble in his chest and playfully smacks Cas on the ass. Cas yelps in surprise.

 

“Can’t fucking resist you when you beg.” Dean grumbles as he opens the lube, smoothing it over his own cock as well as on Castiel’s hole.

 

Dean lines his cock up with Castiel’s hole before leaning over to pepper soft kisses across Cas’ shoulder blades. They sit there in that moment for what feels like forever, and just as Cas is about to beg again Dean thrusts in unexpectedly. His pace is rough but not hurried and Cas finds himself meeting Dean thrust for thrust as he rocks his hips back. 

 

“So fucking tight baby.” Dean groans through clenched teeth. “Fuck.” Dean's grip is so tight Cas has a fleeting thought that there may be bruises tomorrow when they wake up but that thought is soon forgotten when Dean gives one particularly pointed thrust.

 

“Holy shit.” Cas curses under his own breath when he feels his own cock growing again. “Touch me. Oh, God, n-need you to t-touch me.” 

 

Dean lets one hand drift from where it is gripping Castiel’s hip to wrap around Castiel’s over sensitive cock. It doesn’t take long to get Castiel cumming on the sheets and Castiel’s orgasm is all Dean needed to push himself over the edge as well. 

 

They both collapse on the bed, careful to avoid the spot where Castiel’s cum is drying.

 

“I’d get something to clean up with but I don't think i can move.” Cas says with a chuckle and Dean responds with a laugh of his own as he reaches to the floor to grab one of their towels. It isn’t ideal but it will get the job done.

 

Once everything is as clean as it can be, Cas cuddles next to Dean and rests his head on his chest; right over his heart.

 

“I love you Cas.” Dean says softly, his fingertips drawing idle patterns on Cas’ back. “Thank you for always being with me.”

 

“Love you too Dean.” Cas says and though he wants to say more his body decides that right there and then is the time to shut down but Dean doesn't mind.  He just kisses the top of Castiel’s head before drifting off to sleep himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am sorry i didn't post in the past 2 or 3... or 5 months. I promise I'll try to do better.
> 
> Comments keep me motivated so please leave one if you are so inclined.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back bitches!!!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos for these past 5 months or so. I just had a really hard time figuring what to write and then I got super busy with college stuff and classes but for now I'm back. I'm hoping to start updating every other week, if not weekly, but don't hold me to that (we all know how good i am at keeping schedules lol) 
> 
> But anyway enough rambling
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

“So, what happens now?” Cas asks as Dean scrambles some eggs on the stove.

“I need to figure out where to have the press conference.” Dean responds as he moves about the kitchen to put bread in the toaster. “Lucifer says that it should be somewhere I am comfortable with.”

“Any ideas where you’re going to have it yet?”

“Not a clue.” Dean splits the eggs onto two separate plates and tops them both off with a bit of shredded cheddar cheese.

“Well, having it here is definitely out of the question.” Cas grabs the butter from the fridge and the toast from the toaster before making his way to the kitchen island. Dean huffs a laugh as he stirs the eggs around the pan.

“Most definitely out of the question.”

“Why don’t you do it at the club?” Cas suggests

“The club? Are you crazy?” Dean says, sitting at the island next to Cas, “That’s the one place they’re all terrified of. No way they’ll agree to go there.”

“Maybe they’re afraid of it but you could use this as an opportunity to let them know why they shouldn’t be.”

“So you’re suggesting I put on some form of open house for the press?”

“Yeah, I am.” Cas says looking over at Dean, “I don’t like the idea of them misjudging everything they see either but I do think that they could learn that is isn’t all leather and chains back there.”

Dean looks to contemplate the idea for a while before nodding his head slightly, “I guess it could work.”

“It is just a suggestion,” Castiel reminds him, “You don’t have to do it if you don’t really want to.”

“Well, I’m going to have to run it by the members, the employees, and Lucifer before I can actually do anything but your idea is better than what I was thinking” Dean gives Cas a quick peck on the lips before the two of them finish up their breakfast.

~~~

Dean and Cas spend the remainder of the day asking employees and members if they would be opposed to an open house night for the press; and for the most part everyone was on board for it, some even volunteered to sign up for any demonstrations the club may put on.

Lastly, Lucifer receives the last call of the night and promises that he can have every major new station in the area there by Saturday.

When everything is planned out Cas and Dean lay in bed together, peacefully existing within each others space.

~~~

When Saturday comes however, Dean is an absolute wreck.

Everything was set up perfectly, everyone who is working is fully clothed, well mostly clothed, as to not scar the poor people of the press, and each stage in the center of the room has a different station. Meg is in charge of the rope bondage, Crowley is in charge of explaining the screening process, and Cain is in charge of safe words and the importance of setting boundaries.

Dean is set to discuss the Azazel situation after everyone gets settled and comfortable being in the club.

Everything is set up where it needs to be and everyone who needs to be there is ready to go when the doors open but Dean is still panicking about any little thing that looks to be out of place.

“Dean you’ve got to calm down.” Cas says when he finally catches him when he isn’t yelling at an employee or member for anything he can think of, “You’re stressing yourself and everyone else here out.”

“But it has to be perfect Cas.” He says, not meeting Cas’ eyes, “If it isn’t then this whole place will be gone forever. Everything i’ve worked for will be gone like it meant nothing”

“Dean it’s going to be fine.” Cas tilts Dean head up ever so slightly so he can look into his emerald green eyes, “And in the off chance it isn’t we are all here to support you, okay?”

Dean nods slightly and lets out a long sigh, “Sorry I’ve been an ass these past few days.”

“It’s not your fault, Dean.” Cas says, straightening Dean’s tie slightly “Now let’s invite our guests in.”

Cas opens the door of the club with a soft smile and welcomes every man and woman he sees walk in, the even was opened to the public so Cas also sees, what looks to be, curious civilians who just want their own look at “Fifty Shades of Grey”. They set it up so the visitors would need to walk through the front of the club and make their way back rather than through the back entrance that lead directly into the club itself.

When Cas finally gets the last person inside he finds Dean inside the club looking slightly nervous, to anyone else he would look just fine but Cas has been around long enough to know all of Dean’s facial expressions.

Cas walks over to Dean and kisses him gently, his thumb softly caressing the jud of Dean’s cheek. “You’re going to be fine.”

“Thanks Cas,” Dean says, “I sure hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the pace feels a little rushed (and if you hate it) I just needed to get over this part in the story and hope I didn't completely ruin it :(
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day!?
> 
> Don't get used to it lol

Cas and Dean spent time mingling about the crowd as journalists and curious civilians went around asking questions at the various stations. Both Cas and Dean would interject when prompted but for the most part let their employees handle their own stations. Everything was going great and Cas could see that Dean was more than happy with the way things were turning out.

Then Dean looked down at his watch and Cas began to see his features change as he started to worry again. Cas glanced at his own watch and noticed that is was almost time for Dean to address the press. Cas went over to Dean’s side and promised not to leave it until the open house was over completely. Dean tried to wave it off and say that he’s fine, as he always does, but Cas wasn’t having it. He looped his arm with Dean's as they moved about getting everyone ready to hear him speak.

Soon everyone was seated below as Dean stood on center stage, with Cas sitting behind him.

“Good Evening ladies and gentlemen and thank you all for coming to our open house. I am Dean Winchester, owner of this lovely establishment, and this,” Dean gestures back to Cas, “Is my better half, Castiel Novak.”

The audience claps in response to Dean’s introduction and Cas can see him visibly relax.

“I hope you all enjoyed yourselves as you got to take a peek into what BDSM is really about behind all of the “whips and chains”, which we have none of because contrary to popular belief they aren’t very cost effective.” Dean says, smiling when a few people chuckle in the crowd

“But I hope you have seen that the relationships formed here are ones made on trust and understanding, as well as strict rules that need to be followed by both parties.” Dean paused, “When this all began I thought that I truly understood what all of that meant but I didn’t. I had blind trust in people rather than getting to know and trust them. I assumed that everyone who walked through those doors wanted the same thing I did, and while for the most part that was true, I assumed we had the same understanding.”

Cas smiled slightly as he listened to the amount of confidence dripping from Dean’s words.

“The rules that I had set weren’t strict enough to keep the members safe and because of that someone got hurt badly. But that is the past and I won’t let that happen to anyone else ever again. I know that is a bold statement to make but I assure you all that we run a very tight ship around here, with background checks, blood tests, interview processes, color coordinated bracelets, and a strict no drinking policy.” Dean smiled to himself before he spoke again, “This is arguably the safest club in the city.”

Dean paced the stage back and forth before stopping to speak again, “I know that I made mistakes in the past, and understand that my actions led to an individual getting hurt, but what truly matters is that I’ve made an effort to change so what happened in the past will never happen again; andI hope that you have all seen those changes here today.”

Dean then allows people in the crowd to ask questions and gets everything from, “When was the last time you’ve spoken with the victim?” to “How can I join?”

Surprisingly Dean has no issues answering the questions and answers each one to the best of his ability. However, if a question came up that he himself couldn’t answer he would allow Meg, Crowley, or even Cas to answer it instead.

Both Dean and Cas knew that this one press conference wasn’t going to wash away every single problem they have, but they could tell that the people in front have had their minds opened to something different.

As Meg went on a tangent talking about different kinds of rope and knots Dean glanced back at Cas and smiled, and with that single smile Cas could tell that everything was going to be okay.

~~~

“I love you...so...fucking...much” Dean says between kisses while basically shoving Cas through the house, Dean quickly stripping the two of them as they move along. First their shoes, then their jackets; by the time the two get to their room they are only wearing dress pants and a pair of socks. Cas wants to respond but doesn't even get the chance to before Dean pushes him onto the bed.

By the time Dean pulls off Cas is breathless, wanton, and finds himself moaning and reaching out for Dean; shamelessly rutting against Dean’s leg as he kisses a trail down Cas’ neck.

“Dean,” Cas moans as Dean brushes his thumb over Cas’ nipples. Dean looks up at Cas with a sly smile before he latches onto one of Cas’ nipples, sucking and biting in all the ways that, he knows drives Cas crazy.

Dean begins to inch lower and lower on Cas’ body, nipping and licking as he goes, until he reaches the waistband of Castiel’s black slacks. Castiel lifts his hips to help Dean take off his pants but Dean chuckles softly as he pushes Cas’ hips down with one hand.

“C’mon Dean don’t tease me.” Cas whines

Dean looks at him and smiles, “But teasing you is the best part,” he then mouths over the line of Cas’ obvious erection through his pants. Cas lets out a groan that’s half pleasure half annoyance. He reaches down and threads his hand through Dean’s hair, giving his soft strands a tug, and curses softly when Dean moans directly on his clothed cock.

“Dean, if you don’t start doing something I swear I’m going to lock myself in the bathroom and take care of myself.” Cas says looking up with seely determined eyes, and Dean simple smiles in response.

“Well you’re free to do whatever you want, Angel. But my plan was going to be tease you, nice and slow, ‘til you couldn’t bare it anymore.” Dean began to unbutton Cas’ dress pants while he spoke, movements just as slow as his words. “Then I was going to suck your dick, just the way you like, maybe even let you fuck my mouth a little if that’s what you wanted.” Dean pulls Cas’ pants and boxers to his ankles and lets Cas kick them off the rest of the way, leaving him completely bare underneath Dean.

“Then I was going to fuck you, real slow and deep, until you begged me to pound into you harder and faster.” Dean licks one long stripe up Cas’ cock, making him close his eyes and arch his back. He slowly licks at the head, chasing the taste of precum, and moans softly. Dean kisses his way up Castiel’s chest and neck before he whispers into the other man’s ear.

“So Cas, do you wanna stay here with me?” Dean grinds down onto cas’ grown with his hips for extra emphasis, “Or do you think a little solo action in the bathroom would be better?”

“I’ll stay with you, but only on one condition,” Cas says

“Oh, yeah?” Dean says curiously, “And what would that condition be?”

Cas leans up to kiss Dean softly and runs his tongue along the seam of Dean’s mouth and is granted entry almost immediately. Cas feels Dean relax into the kiss and then takes that very moment to flip the two over so Cas is the on straddling Dean underneath him.

“You let me do all those things to you...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So What'd you think??  
> Be sure to leave comments and kudos down below and look out for updates every Friday!!!
> 
> Anyway, Don't forget to be nice to each other and see you next week <3  
> ~Toodles~


End file.
